


baby hold on (we're in for a fun ride)

by onceuponaloonatic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na are momo's parents, F/F, Im tired, Im trying my best, datzu are chaeyoung's, i apologize for the title, im sorry this is bad(tm), jeonghyo are nayeon's, only a bit of smut at the end sorry, this probably will turn into a one shot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaloonatic/pseuds/onceuponaloonatic
Summary: ora super late one shot for mina's birthday that i wasn't inspired to write until yesterday that will probably turn into a one shot collection where 2na are momo's parents





	1. birthday surprises (1)

Mina woke up in the best way possible. No alarm clock, the blackout curtains blocking any pesky rays of sunlight from peaking in, and no one bursting into her room and screaming. She opened her eyes and sighed happily, turning on her side and expecting to see the love of her life still sleeping.

However, she saw no dark hair sprawled across their lavender pillows, no cute expression on a cute face, no kissable lips. No Sana. Just messed up sheets and a fading warm spot.  
She looked around the room for a moment and found no sign of her lover. Mina sat up just to confirm that she was in fact the only person in the room.

It was strange. Mina can’t remember the last time she woke up and Sana wasn’t there. Her lover was very clingy, wanting to spend the first part of her morning with Mina and giving her small lazy kisses. Sometimes they had sex, others they just kissed. But Sana was always there in the morning.

Mina was about to get out of bed to investigate when she heard the signs of hushed voices just outside of the bedroom. She was able to make out something about a _surprise _,__ and Mina fell back against the bed and closed her eyes, giggling silently.

The door was opened and Mina struggled to keep her eyes closed. She felt someone climb on top of her stomach and started pinching her cheeks.

“Mama,” She heard her little angel whisper. “Wake up.” Mina opened her eyes and was met with a huge smile, pink pajamas, and sparkling brown eyes. “Good morning!”

“Good morning Momo,” Mina smiled and lifted the four year old off her stomach and on to her lap as she sat up.

“Kiss!” Momo giggled and kissed Mina’s cheeks. “Happy birthday!” Mina blinked, confused because she thought her birthday wasn't for another week. She decided to just go with it and return a kiss on Momo’s round little cheeks. She looked up to the sound of someone giggling.

Mina swore she stopped breathing at the sight. Sana had her glasses on, not a smudge of makeup on her perfect face, and was drowning her perfect figure in one of Mina's big shirts and Mina wasn’t entirely sure she was wearing pants and she had seen this sight thousands of times but every time she saw it, Mina’s heart stopped. Every bit of Sana was perfect and Mina wasn't sure you could love someone as much as Mina loved Sana. Her attention was then drawn to a trey in Sana's hands accompanied by a knowing smirk on Sana's flawless lips.

“Seems like Mama forgot it was her birthday sweetie,” Sana announced, bringing Mina back to reality.

“Silly Mama,” Momo laughed from her lap and Mina smiled because Momo was the only person in her life that could even come close to invoking the same intensity of emotions from Mina that Sana could.

“Yeah I guess I am pretty silly huh?” Momo nodded and hugged Mina tightly. “Thank you for remembering baby.” Mina wrapped her arms around her little angel and lost herself in their embrace.

“Come on Momoring, let Mommy have a turn hugging Mama,” Sana whined after a minutes and Mina giggled as Momo pouted and reluctantly climbed off Mina's lap and got herself comfortable on Sana’s usual side of the bed. Sana set the trey down next to Mina and crawled into her lap, leaning down to chastely kiss Mina’s lips. Sana pulled away a second later and rested her forehead on Mina, staring into her eyes with all the love in the world. The short kiss left Mina breathless, because every kiss from Sana made her feel like she was floating.

“Eww,” Their romantic moment was ruined a second later and they both looked at each other and laughed. They found their daughter chewing on a piece of toast with a disgusted look on her little face.

“Hey, we agreed that was Mama’s, who gave you permission to eat it?” Sana jokingly scolded the toddler. Momo paled and put the brunt toast back on the trey.

“You can have it sweetie,” Momo’s eyes lit up at Mina’s statement. Sana gave Mina a kiss on the nose before retreating off Mina’s lap and hugging the four year old.

“Mama,” Momo had bread crumbs all over her face and Mina had to ignore the inner voice telling her to be annoyed at how messy their sheets are going to be. “Eat you breakfast!”

“Yeah, we both got up early to make it," Sana added.

“How early?”

“Super early.” Momo exclaimed. “Earlier than Mama gets me up for school.”

“Oh, that is super early,” Mina played along with the four year old. “Well, thank you for breakfast.”

“It’s part one of your gift,” Sana grinned. “Part two will be after you finish.” Mina laughed and took a bite of the fluffy looking eggs on the plate. It wasn't the most visually appealing meal Mina had ever seen, but Mina didn't care. It was made by the loves of her life after all.

Honestly, the food tasted horrible. The toast was brunt and the eggs were more crunchy than they seemed but Mina’s didn't care. The identical looks on Sana and Momo’s faces were just too adorable.

“This is so good,” Mina smiled. Sana was a horrible cook and every one knew it but Mina could never hurt her in any way. “Thank you.” Momo grinned very widely at her comment and Mina couldn't help but smile too because Momo's smile was contagious.

“Hey honey, why don’t you go change into some clothes while Mama finishes her breakfast?” Sana brushed Momo’s messy dark hair out of her face and the four year old nodded. Sana grinned and lifted Momo off the bed, the four year old running out of the room. “So, it's good huh?”

“Hey, your a better cook than you think…” Mina weakly defended.

“Mina,” Sana giggled and leaned over the trey and kissed Mina again. The kiss lasted longer than the last one, lasting as long as it could until they were out of breath and Mina swore she was going to die. “I love you,” Sana leaned back and grinned.

“I love you too,” Mina responded without much thought. Sana brought a hand up to Mina’s cheek, rubbing her thumb across the surface, staring into her Mina’s eyes and looking at her like she was the only thing in the universe. Mina put her hands over Sana’s taking it away from her face and placing a kiss on Sana’s delicate palm causing Sana to chuckle.

“You finally tired of my awful cooking?” Sana asked and Mina pouted. “Come on, you can admit it, I don’t really mind as long as I’m a better cook than Dahyunie.”

“You are a better cook than Dahyun, that girl is a mess in the kitchen.”

"Dahyun is always a mess, a fun loud mess,” Sana laughed and moved the trey to the side and crawled on top of Mina, kissing her face. Mina laughed as Sana’s kissed along her moles and then down her neck and shoulder. Once Sana was satisfied, Mina picked up Sana’s hand and intertwined them as Sana fell against Mina’s chest. Mina quickly wrapped her free arm around Sana's waist. She turned on her back and snuggled into Mina's chest and played with their hands. “I’m still a little mad about how long you took to propose to me.”

“Hey that was six years ago!” Mina protested. “You could have done it yourself if you were so mad.”

“You knew it was my childhood dream to be proposed to!” Sana retorted. Mina squeezed her hand tightly in response.

“You can't complain about how someone proposes to you, besides I was waiting for your birthday.” Mina sighed, looking at their matching rings as Sana got herself comfortable on top of her. “At least you chose the perfect ring," Sana muttered. They both grinned as Mina leaned down and kissed her temple. Sana sighed as she remembered that night all those years ago. 

_The snow fell gently creating a soft atmosphere as Sana walked home. She took a deep breath in, her students had been extra annoying today and the snow had caused the bus service to cease. And she couldn't get ahold of Mina. All Sana wanted to do was get home, not catch hypothermia, and snuggle into her warm and inviting bed and maybe cuddle with her girlfriend._

_She cursed her hands as she finally reached the entrance to their condo. The numbness was making it hard to dig her keys out of her purse. When she finally managed to open the door and make her way to her apartment, she found that she was alone. Great._

_Mina was probably working over time again and normally Sana would be okay with it but it was her birthday. She hadn’t seen her this morning so she was hoping Mina had traded with someone for an earlier shift but nope. Her girlfriend was avoiding her. Sana groaned and haphazardly through her jacket and briefcase on the couch. She wasn't sure why Mina was avoiding her. She wasn't sure what she did to be so mistreated on her birthday._

_Sana went into the bedroom and flopped backwards onto their kind sized bed. However when her back came into contact with her bed, she was not met with the comfortable mattress but instead with a clothing hanger. She groaned and cursed herself, sitting up and looking at what she had accidentally laid on. She was surprised when she found an expensive light pink dress laying underneath her._

_Being in a relationship with the Myoui Mina had slowly gotten Sana used to expensive things.Then again, she never got used to it. It’s not like she was poor or anything, but her family could never afford half the things Mina bought her. Her friends like to joke that Mina was her ‘sugar mommy,’ which Sana would laugh it off while Mina blushed. Sana wasn’t dating Mina because of her money, she would never do anything like that (she didn't even know Mina was rich until the forth date). Sana loved Mina no matter how much money she or her family had. Sana actually had to hold Mina back on multiple occasions, because they didn't need designer towels or designer soap._

_Sana ran her hand over the expensive material and found a folded note laying on the edge of the dress._

_ Be dressed by 7:00, xoxo Mina _

_Sana blinked and looked over the note once more before sighing. She nodded her head to the side and looked at the clock, then panicked when it read 6:39. Sana quickly jumped of the bed and changed as quick as she could. She ran into the bathroom and looked over her makeup. It was a mess, of course._

_Sana scrambled to put on her best makeup, borrowing Mina’s mascara and eyeliner (Sana was running low and Mina wouldn’t notice, probably). She smoothed over her hair, deciding to leave it down. She stumbled out of the bathroom at 6:58 and she struggled to run downstairs in an attempt to find her heels. As she was putting on the overly complicated white heels, the doorbell rang and Sana stopped fiddling with them to open the door._

_“Mina?” Sana blinked as she saw her girlfriend of five years standing in the doorway in a perfectly tailored suit and a bouquet of Sana’s favorite flowers, pink lilies. Sana blushed._

_She had jokingly suggested that Mina should wear a suit a while ago. Sana had seen her in the most beautiful dresses and had died every single time because Mina was gorgeous but Sana had always wondered what Mina would look like in a suit. And it was one of the hottest things Sana had ever seen._

_“Hey babe,” Mina laughed and passed the flowers to Sana. “I was going to take you to a fancy restaurant but the snow has shut the roads down.” Sana blinked again and drunk in the lustful sight of her girlfriend._

_“O-Okay,” Sana stuttered as her lover smiled at her. “Why didn’t you use your key?”_

_“I went to the store,” Mina ignored Sana and picked up the grocery bags next to her and walked into the house. “Give me ten minutes,” Mina grinned at Sana._

_“Wait!” Sana stopped her. “Can you help me with my shoes, I spent the last few minutes trying to put them on because you told me to be ready." “Let me put the bags down okay?” Mina went into the other room and then came back and helped Sana with her shoes. They had been a Christmas present from Mina last Christmas and as much as Sana loved them she could barely wear them because Mina had been the only one who actually knew how they worked. Mina then took her hand and lead Sana to sit on the couch._

_“Why don't you watch a movie while I cook?” Sana nodded still breathless. As Mina was about to leave, Sana pulled on her tie and made her kiss her._

_“I love you,” Sana whispered against Mina’s lips._

_“I love you too Sana,” Mina responded. “Happy birthday.” Sana felt herself get teary and she hit Mina's arm._

_“You jerk,” Sana whispered. “You worried me all day!” “I’m sorry,” Mina laughed. “I was getting things ready for tonight and then the snow started and well…”_

_“Just kiss me again,” Mina kissed Sana again and Sana wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck. Sana licked Mina's lower lip in an attempt to get her tongue involved but Mina pulled away and wiped the side of her mouth._

_“Ten minutes,” Sana groaned and nodded. She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. Sana inhaled the scent of enticing scent salmon drifting from the kitchen. “Sana-ya!” Sana stood up and went over to the kitchen table._

_Mina had transformed their modest dining room in the ten minutes Sana had been distracted. The table was covered in rose petals and Sana found her favorite lavender candles spread across the table. The lights were dim and Mina was seated at her normal spot with a plate of salmon and rice in front of her with that suit and Sana had to remind herself to breath._

_“Like it?” Mina asked with a cocky grin. Sana nodded and took her seat, a plate of salmon already waiting for her._

_Dinner was a quiet affair with Sana occasionally sharing work stories and Mina complaining about how much work she had put into getting a reservation at Sana’s favorite restaurant. They finished the delicious food quickly and Mina revealed that she had gotten Sana's favorite coconut cake and Sana fell more and more in love. Mina brought in the cake, leaving Sana confused as to why her lover had gotten a whole cake instead of just getting slices._

_The minute the cake was placed in front of her though it all made sense. In fancy letters printed across the top of the cake was the words Sana had wanted to hear since she was a little girl playing princess with her father in the back yard._

_ Minatozaki Sana, will you marry me? _

_Sana turned to Mina and found her lover on one knee with shaky hands and an anxious face holding out an open ring box and Sana couldn't manage more than a teary nod. Mina smiled so wide as she placed the ring on Sana’s finger and Sana started crying as Mina kissed her._

_“You idiot,” Sana weakly protested as she pulled Mina up to hug her. “What took you so long?”_

_“I'm sorry Sana-ya,” Mina giggled as she wiped Sana’s tears with her thumb, shedding tears of her own as she spoke._

_“I love you forever Mina.”_

_“I love you forever too Sana.”_  

Sana smiled widely at the memory and tipped her head back to kiss Mina’s chin. Mina looked down at her with a smile.

“Mommy!” Momo ran back into their bedroom with a mismatched teeshirt and pants and Sana rolled her eyes. “Is Mama done yet? Can we do part two of her present?”

“After you change into clothing that doesn’t make you look like a clown child, yeah.” Sana wasn't even sure where that bright yellow shirt came from and the red pants clashed with it in the worst way possible.

“Your fault for letting her pick out her own clothing,” Sana heard Mina whisper from above her.

“Be quiet you,” Sana groaned. “Come on sweetie, let’s go.” Sana reluctantly left Mina’s warm embrace and took her toddler’s hand. “Be dressed by the time we get back,” Sana added as a parting thought. Mina grinned and rolled out of bed. Mina stumbled into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before going into her and Sana’s shared closet. She went through her dresses, life was too short not to dress up as Mina liked to think. However, no dress felt appropriate for the occasion. Mina grinned as she found the perfect outfit, changing into it quickly along with her favorite lingerie set Sana had gotten her for their anniversary. Might as well be prepared. Mina grinned and put on light makeup, realizing how long the two were taking.

Just as she the thought crossed her head, she heard Momo and Sana enter the room. She left the bathroom and her mouth became dry at the sight. Momo was wearing a light pink and white dress and had her dark hair in cute pigtails and Mina internally cooed at how cute her little princess was. But that was not the reason for Mina’s predicament.

Sana had on a fitted black suit, like the one Mina had worn when she proposed to Sana, and she looked like a queen. A hot, sexy, queen. Mina felt like she couldn’t breath.

“Mina! I wanted to be the one to wear a suit this time!” Sana protested at Mina's outfit. Mina laughed and Momo ran over to hug her leg.

“Uppy,” Momo reached up for Mina and Mina lifted up her daughter without looking away from Sana.

“You, you look amazing,” Mina muttered. Sana grinned at her and pulled on Mina’s tie with mischief sparkling in her eyes.

“And you should change.” “What do I look bad?”

“No, you look too hot,” Sana laughed. Mina used her free hand to cover Momo’s eyes before leaning into a passionate kiss with Momo protesting in her arms.

“Well, by that logic you should change too,” Mina muttered as they both breathlessly stared at each other.

“Mama?” Mina giggled and removed her hand from Momo’s eyes. “Can I have a kiss too?” Mina kissed her daughter’s cheek and Momo beamed.

“What do you think baby? Is it time for Mama’s next present?” Sana giggled and held her arms out for Momo to climb into them.

“Yes!” Momo giggled. “Let’s go!” Sana lead Mina downstairs and Mina looked between her loves and the kitchen.

“The kitchen is clean? That’s surprising,” Mina laughed, referring to the last time Sana tried to cook for her.

“Shut up,” Sana scowled. The oldest set Momo down to put her shoes on, the toddler picking out her white sandals, fiddling with the straps then bouncing back up with a grin.

“Come on Mama!” Momo pulled on Mina’s hands.

“One second baby,” Mina hummed as she finished putting on her black heels. “Can you give me a hint as to where we’re going?”

“Nope!” Momo grinned and grabbed Sana’s hand with her free one. Mina looked at her two loves and grinned, whatever surprise they had in store for her, she knew she would love.

 

xx

 

“Mama! Look!” Momo squealed as she ran forward and into the fountain in front of them.

“That’s great sweetie!” Mina turned to Sana. “So I’m not quite sure what the surprise is?” Sana laughed.

“Don’t you remember? Our first kiss?” Mina looked around and smiled fondly at the memory. “Hold out your hands.” Mina nodded and blindly held her hands out. Sana grinned and leaned forward, kissing Mina easily. Sana pulled away and Mina was dazed.

_Mina had finally worked up the courage to kiss Sana. It had taken two dates and multiple messages of encouragement from Jeongyeon and Jihyo. She decided that she would do it tonight, at the end of their second date._

_The date itself had gone well enough, they had gone to an arcade after eating diner at a cafe on campus before taking a walk around the park._

_It was cold, November normally was, and Sana had used it as an excuse to hold Mina’s hands. It had made Mina incredibly flustered, and but she powered through the embarrassment and squeezed Sana's hand. Holding hands was the first step to building herself up to the level of kissing._

_They wondered the park together laughing about nothing. Sana was a tad bit tipsy from dinner, that girl had zero tolerance. Mina held her alcohol better than Sana, but she was 21 and her tolerance hadn’t quite peaked yet so she had to admit she was a bit buzzed as well._

_“Mina-chan?” Sana asked with her adorable chocolates brown eyes._

_“Yes?”_

_“I think I like you!” Sana giggled and pulled Mina’s hand towards the large fountain in the middle of the park._

_“I think I l-like you too,” Mina responded. Sana laughed and pulled Mina close._

_“Hey Mina?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can I kiss you?” Sana suddenly asked. Mina's brain shut down at the question, her body shutting down with it. Sana took that as a bad sign and forced herself away from Mina, turning her back to her girlfriend. Once Mina recovered, it took her a few minutes, she tapped Sana's shoulder and looked into Sana’s eyes. Reflected back in them Mina could see everything, but one thing stood out in her hazy mind. She loved Sana._

_Sana must have seen the same thing, because she pulled Mina towards and kissed her. Mina felt everything in that moment. It was a bit overwhelming. Her feelings for Sana were overwhelming. Mina had been in relationships before, but this was different. She wondered if this was what real love was._

_Sana pulled back quickly and Mina felt that everything had changed. She didn't know how yet, but everything just felt different, new._

_The kiss had left her dizzy and Mina thinks she might be addicted._

“Momoring! Come back before you get your dress all wet!” Sana turned away from Mina and ran over towards the toddler and pull her away from the large fountain. Mina recovered slowly and closed her hands and found a box in her hands. Confused, she opened the box and found a silver heart shaped necklace sitting on a maroon pillow. Mina lifted the beautiful necklace up to examine it.

"Open it,” Sana told her as she came over with Momo pouting in her arms. Mina opened the necklace, and she felt tears fill her eyes. Inside the locket there was a photo of Sana and Momo smiling back at her. They were both dressed in pastel dresses and they both looked absolutely perfect. “Do you like it?” Mina couldn’t do much more than nod.

“T-thank you,” Mina stuttered. “It's perfect.”

“Need help putting it on?” Mina nodded and handed the necklace to Sana, putting the box in her pocket. “Here, hold Momo.” Momo let herself be passed between her parents and played with Mina’s collar. Mina felt the necklace be placed loving around her neck and once it was clasped, Sana stepped back in front of her. “Now we’ll always be close to your heart.” Mina giggled at the cheesy statement.

“Thank you.” Mina grinned.

“Your welcome Mina.” Sana grinned at her and ruffled Momo’s pigtails. “What are you doing there sweetie?”

“Fixing Mama's collar,” Momo responded.

“It looks like your just messing it up more honey,” Sana laughed at Momo’s small pout. “Can I go play?”

“Don't you want to stay with Mama on her birth—”

“Go ahead Momoring.” Mina put the girl on the ground. Momo grinned at her and pulled on Mina’s tie to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Where did you learn that?”

“Mommy,” Momo grinned before running off towards the playground.

“You realize she’s going to ruin her new dress your mom got her last week?” “Mom understands, toddlers ruin pretty much everything they wear, part of the charm.” Mina responded.

“Oh god, she’s growing up too fast,” Sana muttered.

“Kids always do,” Mina responded, wrapping her arms around Sana.

“I don’t like thinking about our baby growing up,” Sana muttered. "Want to go play with her?”

“One more kiss?” Sana smirked at her wife's question and kissed Mina one more time.

 

xx

 

“Momo come on, time to go home!” Sana whined as she chased after Momo.

“But we're having so much fun!” “If we stay here for much longer, we're going to miss the third surprise!” Momo stopped and ran over to Mina.

“Time to go Mama.” Momo tugged on Mina's hand.

“Oh okay," Mina laughed and let Momo pull her hand. Sana joined them and held Momo's other hand. Mina’s heart swelled for nth time when Momo pulled her hand and gave her a little pout. “Jump?” Momo asked. Sana looked at Mina and nodded, Momo took a dramatic step forward and jumped up, Sana and Mina picking her up by her hands. Momo laughed as her feet touched the ground. The walk home was short, five minutes at the most, and Mina never knew she could be so content outside of her home.

Once they returned home, she could see how giddy Momo was becoming and how Sana was squeezing her hand to try and calm her down.

Sana opened the door for them and Momo ran inside before anyone could stop her. Sana grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her in for a short kiss. Sana stepped aside and Momo was standing in front of her with a wrapped present in her hands.

“Mama hurry up,” Momo whined.

“Coming baby,” Mina laughed and followed Momo inside.

“Surprise!” Mina jumped as she entered her living room and found all her friends standing there with party streamers. “Mama?” Momo poked her leg.

“Guys we broke Mina again,” Dahyun laughed and Tzuyu pushed her wife. "Ow Tzu-Tzu why?"

"Your ruining the moment," Tzuyu groaned. "And don't call me that Unnie."

"Aw fine," Dahyun childishly pouted and Momo tugged Mina to the middle of the room to sit on the couch.

"Do you not like it mommy?" Momo looked at Mina with tears in her eyes and Mina nodded her head.

"No... No I love it, thank you baby," Mina flashed a smile to her daughter and Momo beamed before sliding off the couch and joining Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Nayeon in the corner with their stuffed animals.

"Hey Mina, happy birthday, here's your gift," Jeongyeon sat on Mina's other side. "If you can't tell I'm pretty proud of what I got you." Jeongyeon smiled and Mina eyed the box suspiciously.

"Jihyo, is this safe to open with the kids around?" Mina eyed the three kids and Momo caught her gaze with a small grin.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is, but I'd say sure." Jihyo shrugged. Mina reluctantly opened the heavy box and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't," Mina looked at Jeongyeon after quickly shutting the box.

"Jihyo told me the story of how your nose bleed in elementary school," Jeongyeon laughed. "Wanted to see if it would happen again." Mina caught Sana's gaze and Sana was hysterically laughing. Mina groaned.

"You knew about this?"

"Of course," Sana laughed.

"Wait Yoo Jeongyeon," Jihyo sighed. "You did not get our friends a dog right?" Jeongyeon nodded playfully and Jihyo practically jumped her wife. "Mina I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I guess we have a dog now," Mina sighed.

"Wait Jeongyeon Unnie you put a dog in a wrapped box?" Tzuyu ran over to the box, whose lid had been removed by Jihyo and picked up the tiny puppy. "Poor puppy."

"I poked holes in the side," Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. "Besides-"

"Dog!" Momo screamed, shocking Chaeyoung and Nayeon. Dahyun screamed at the sight of the pet and ran into the bathroom with Nayeon close behind her.

"I know Dahyun's a wimp, but Yeonie what are you doing?" Jeongyeon asked her daughter.

"It's scary! What if it bites me?" Nayeon screams and tried to open the locked door.

"Bunny, she's just a harmless little puppy," Jeongyeon reasoned. "You asked me for a pet rabbit yesterday, and this are only a bit smaller."

"Bunnies are different! They can't bite you like dogs!" Nayeon's eyes filled with tears and Jihyo got off of Jeongyeon to pick up her daughter.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you, mommy and mama will protect you, right Jeong?"

"But if we leave her and the pup alone she'll get over her fear," Jeongyeon reasoned.

"Try again Jeongyeon," Jihyo threatened.

"I'll protect you from the innocent puppy Nayeon." Among the chaos, Momo ran over to her aunt and tried to get her to give her the puppy. Mina picked up her daughter and put her on the couch and Tzuyu reluctantly gave Momo the dog.

"Can we keep them mama?" Momo asked Mina with a pout on her face and Mina couldn't resist.

"Ask mommy," Mina turned to Sana, who was still laughing from the other side of the room,

"Can we?"

"Of course!" Sana grinned. "What should we name her?" Sana joined her loves on the couch.

"Lucky!" Momo yelled in broken English. "Her name is Lucky!"

"Okay," Sana smiled. "Why don't you, Auntie Tzuyu, Lucky, and Chaengie go play outside while I talk to Mama."

"Okay!" Momo carried Lucky in one arm, causing the small dog to squirm and Tzuyu to gently take her from Momo before running over and pulling Chaeyoung away from her coloring book. "Come on Chaegie!"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go play with my new puppy!" Chaeyoung smiled at the statement and ran outside with Momo and Tzuyu followed with the dog.

"Seriously, a dog?"

"You said no to another kid," Sana joked. "If you really hate it we can get rid of it, but it would make Momo so sad."

"Ug, fine, we can keep her." Mina tried to sound annoyed but the smile on her face gave it away. Sana laughed and leaned forward to kiss her quickly.

"Dahyunie! The dog's outside you can come out now!" Sana screamed and Dahyun reluctantly unlocked the door and peaked out. Sana spared a look towards Nayeon and Jihyo and found Jihyo calming Nayeon down by letting her play on her phone while Jeongyeon conversed with her wife. After Mina had opened all her presents, Jeongyeon and Jihyo gave her wink and took Nayeon as they left, Dahyun stated it was probably time from them to go to and reluctantly called the three and the dog came back inside. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu left with Dahyun and Mina was briefly confused because they didn't have a cake or sing happy birthday, which don't get her wrong she wasn't complaining, it was just strange. When Momo came fully inside after hugging Chaeyoung, Mina nearly screamed at the state of her daughter. Momo had red eyes and her hands were covered in rashes that hadn't been three earlier.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Mina ran to her daughter and looked her over.

"I'm-" Momo sniffled. "Fine."

"Your not, Sana get the allergy medicine," Mina insisted.

"What's wrong?" Sana asked from the kitchen. "Oh god, Momoring." Sana ran to her and Mina's bedroom to get medicine while Mina checked her daughter over once more.

"What's wrong Doctor Mama?" Momo asked with a giggle.

"You are having an allergic reaction, I'm just not sure what's causing it." Momo sneezed and cuddled the dog in her arms. "Well, now I'm sure, Momo, put Lucky down."

"No," Momo pouted.

"Momo," Mina put on her best strict voice and Momo complied reluctantly. Sana ran back into the living room and gave her daughter a cup of medicine to drink. Momo grinned and drank it quickly.

"They make that stuff taste too good, when I was your age it tasted horrible," Sana laughed and pat her daughter's head.

"God Sana, your not that old, we're the same age now." Mina rolled her eyes.

"What's the diagnosis Doctor Mina?"

"Stop calling me that, both of you," Mina pouted.

"What? I'm just calling you by your title," Sana laughed.

"Well then professor Sana, allergies."

"To what?" Mina pointed at the dog stretching on the couch. “Oh.” Sana sighed.

“Yeah,” Mina sighed.

“Alright, while Momo sweetie, go watch some tv while Mama and I make some lunch,” Momo nodded and ran to the couch and hugged the dog. “So, what are we supposed to do about this?”

“I don’t know, defiantly not freak out,” Mina sighed and went to the kitchen. “Get rid of the dog?”

“Momo would never forgive you,” Sana followed her wife and open the fridge.

“Well then she’s going to have to get used to taking medicine every day for the rest of her life until college.” Mina groaned.

“She’s four, that can’t be healthy.” Sana dug through the fridge, pulling out some vegetables.

“She’ll be fine,” Mina reassured. “I’ll call my friend whose an allergist, thankfully it doesn’t seem to be deadly.”

“I’m so sorry, never in a million years did I think Momo-chan would be allergic to dogs." Sana sighed.“It's okay, you didn’t know, it's a bit scary thought, what else could she be allergic to? Should we get her tested?"

“Momo hates needles.” Mina responded.

“Ug me too, wait that's what an allergy test is?” Mina nodded in response. “Isn’t there a better way?” “I can ask, but I doubt it,” Mina sighed. “It's okay, I helped her get her shots as a baby, this will be a walk in the park.”

“Thank you again for going with her to get those, I wouldn’t have been able to watch her cry so hard.” Sana cuddled into Mina shoulder.

“It did make me feel like a monster,” Mina sighed. “Especially when she started screaming at me to make it stop.”

“Your not a monster, your a superhero.” Sana reassured. “Now our baby won’t die from a disease that is totally preventable.”

“I guess that's pretty good,” Mina laughed as Sana kissed along her shoulder.

“It's amazing,” Sana grinned. “Anyway, the dog is going to Tzuyu’s house when we go out tonight, she wants to train it.”

“What about Dahyun?” Mina rolled her eyes.

“She's taking Chaeyoung to see her parents for the night.” Sana whispered against Mina’s shirt. "I think of everything.”

“You are smarter than most people give you credit for," Mina laughed and cut vegetables. “Salad for lunch okay?”

“Sure, what about Momo?” Sana looked towards her daughter on the couch.

"Leftovers from last night should satisfy her.” Mina smiled at her wife.

“Perfect,” Sana grinned and snuggled into her wife further.

“Thank you for the surprises," Mina muttered. “I love you.

“Your welcome, and I love you too babe, but their not over yet.” Sana giggled.

“I’ll look forward to it then,” Mina giggled.

 

xx

 

“Give Mommy a big kiss,” Sana adjusted Momo’s coat as she set her down and bent down to her level. Momo gave her a kiss on the cheek in response. “Promise to be good?" Momo nodded and hugged Sana's neck.

“Have fun at dinner," Momo whispered.

"We will, have fun at Aunties house, we’ll come get you in the morning okay?” Momo nodded.

“I love you,” Momo responded.

“I love you too,” Sana gave her one last kiss on the cheek before knocking on the door.

“Hey Sana!” Jeongyeon opened the door with a grin. “Hi Momo, you ready for your first sleep over?” Momo nodded and released Sana from her grip.

“So you have both of our phone numbers and your phone is fully charged?"

“You know I never let it get below twenty percent,” Jeongyeon responded. “Anyway, where's Mina?”

“She got too emotional so we left her in the car," Sana rolled her eyes and handed Jeongyeon Momo’s bag. “Though she did tell me to remind you to make sure Momo takes her vitamins.”

“Alright, I will, and remind me to bring this up at the next dinner party, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up,” Jeongyeon laughed then held her arm out for Momo. “Come here Momoring."

"Bye bye mommy,” Momo waved.

“Bye sweetie,” Sana watched as Momo went inside and waited until the door was completely closed to reluctantly walk back to Mina's car. When she climbed into the passenger seat, she started laughing. Mina looked so pathetic in the drivers seat crying. “What would people say if they knew the great Myoui-Minatozaki Mina cried at her daughter's first sleepover?”

“Be quiet, how are you not crying?” Mina sniffled.

“Because I'm thinking about all the free time we're going to have all to ourselves,” Sana smirked and Mina hit her arm. “Ow! Mina we agreed to leave things in the bedroom!”

“Shut up,” Mina rolled her eyes. “Now where to next?”

“Give me a minute babe, take the time to fix your makeup," Sana handed Mina her purse. Mina sighed and used her compact mirror to fix her makeup. “So?” Mina turned towards her wife and Sana looked up from her phone with a grin.

“Beautiful,” Sana giggled. “As always.”

“Thank you,” Mina smiled at her wife. “Directions please.”

“Yeah yeah, start driving first.” Mina pulled the car out of their old friends driveway. “Alright, make a left at the end of the street.”

  
xx

 

“Wow, you’ve outdone yourself.” Mina laughed as Sana squeezed her hand. “A beautiful day, a beautiful gift, now dinner at my favorite restaurant?” Sana nodded. “Thank you."

“If you want to thank me, you should kiss me.” Sana leaned in for a kiss and Mina laughed before giving Sana a short peck.

“Myoui-Minatozaki party of two?” Mina and Sana stood up together and let the waitress lead them to the corner table.

“Corner table?"

“Specifically requested it, I know you like it when there's less people around.” Sana grinned. "I know my wife.”

“Really? Tell me about her.”

“Well, she’s a perfect ten in every sense of the term, she's smart, beautiful, romantic, and above all she loves and cherishes me and our daughter.”

“Well, she did promise to until the end of time,” Mina brought Sana’s wedding ring to her lips and kissed it then the finger it rested on. “I love you,” Sana beamed at her wife.

“I love you too.” They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and they both wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

“Hey, I just realized something,” Sana laughed and broke the moment.

“What?” Mina laughed along with her wife.

"We can drink all the wine we want with no consequence.”

“I have to drive Sana,” Mina squeezed Sana’s hand.

“Well…"

“Sana what did you do?”

“Well Dahyun, in true Dahyun form, forgot to get you a gift, so I she'll be here to pick us up in two hours.”

“Oh Sana,” Mina sighed.

“You don't like it?"

“No, it's a nice thought, it's just, Dahyun is a terrible driver.” Mina groaned.

“She’s fine,” Sana laughed. “She just drives slowly… Really slowly.”

“I thought you said her and Chaeyoung were spending the night at Dahyun’s parents house?”

“She’ll leave Chaeyoung with them when she comes to take us home.”

“What about our car?”

"I hired someone to drive it home,” Sana grinned. “See, it's already home.” Sana opened her phone and showed Mina the location of their car using Mina’s second favorite app.

“Thank you,” Mina smiled Sana’s favorite gummy smile towards her wife.

“Your welcome, happy birthday babe.” Sana grinned and kissed her wife’s hand.

 

xx

 

“Mina,” Sana moaned as Mina bit her neck and pushed her further against the bathroom door. “Ba-baby as much as I like t-this, we should go home.” Sana internally groaned, she forgot how animalistic Mina became when she drank. It had just been so long since they had a night to themselves where both of them could drink.

“Shut up slut,” Mina growled. “You think you could get away with being so damn attractive in front of others?” Mina’s hand ran up Sana’s thigh painstakingly slow and Sana whimpered.

“M-Mina,” Sana moaned. “Seriously, can we go home?”

"Call Dahyun,” Mina commanded. Sana nodded and fumbled to get her phone out from her pocket.

“Hey Da-” Sana was cut off when Mina’s hand reached up to cup her breast over her shirt. Mina gave her a sharp look and Sana sighed. “Hi Dahyunie we’re ready.” Mina squeezed her hand and Sana put her hand over her mouth to avoid moaning out loud. “Ten minutes? Yeah, s-sure, see you then.”

“We can get a lot done in ten minutes,” Mina smirked. “Remove her hand baby, I love your voice," Mina whispered into her ear.

“I-I love you Mina, enjoy you last surprise.”

“I love you too, and trust me baby, I will.”


	2. birthday surprises (2)

“Uh hey guys…?” Dahyun greeted as Sana and Mina climbed into the back seat.“How was dinner?” 

“Hot,” Sana groaned as Mina elbowed her in the rib. “I mean, hot as in spicy.” 

“What did you order? You have a higher tolerance for spice than anyone I’ve ever met,” Dahyun laughed as she pulled out of the driveway. 

“Well, I ordered sushi and put way too much wasabi and well-“ Sana was cut off when Mina’s hand slipped under her shirt. “Yeah, it was a bit too much.” 

“Damn,” Dahyun laughed. Sana glared at her wife and Mina moved her hand up a bit further on Sana’s stomach. “Wasabi is scary." 

“It’s fine in s-small amounts,” Sana stuttered as Mina’s fingers crawled her her stomach. 

“I’d rather not,” Dahyun giggled. “Anyway, did you hear about that chimp that broke free from it's cage at the zoo? This is why I don't go to zoo’s, they are death traps." 

“But Chae loves the zoo,” Mina laughed. 

“Tzuyu turned my child against me,” Dahyun sighed. 

“Well, Mina turned Momo against me when it comes to c-condiments,” Sana inhaled a sharp breath as Mina's hand found the lacy strap of her bra. “I have to buy mayonnaise and ketchup basically every week now.” 

“Hey, don't bring ketchup into this," Mina looked at her wife with dark eyes and Sana made no move to remove her wife’s hands. 

“Anyway, we’re here,” Dahyun grinned at the couple and Mina’s hand quickly retracted herself. 

“Thanks for the ride grandmother.” Sana teased as she gathered her stuff. 

“I’m not a grandmother, I’m a full year younger than you Unnie.” Dahyun complained. 

“You drive like one,” Sana commented as she left the car. 

“Happy birthday Mina Unnie,” Dahyun smiled. 

"Thanks for the ride,” Mina smiled and meet Sana on their driveway. They waved as Dahyun turned away. 

Once her car was safely out of sight, Mina took Sana’s hand and pulled her into their house, throwing her keys in the bowl next to the door before going further down the hallway. Sana quickly threw her shoes off and ran to follow her wife, tripping on a small pink shoe that shouldn’t be there, effectively ruining the atmosphere. 

Mina turned to her and attempted to hold her laughter in as she helped Sana up. 

“Don't laugh at me Minari,” Sana slurred. “Can you scold Momo for leaving her shoes in the wrong place?"

“Why can't you do it?” 

“You know I can't scold my baby,” Sana looked at Mina and planted a small kiss on her lips. 

“More wine?” Mina giggled as Sana clung to her. 

“Yes, who knows when we’ll get the opportunity to let loose again,” Mina nodded and went into their small wine mini fridge. She unlocked it and pulled out the most expensive bottle. She grabbed two wine glasses and poured herself and Sana full glasses. 

“Fancy wine for my fancy queen,” Mina laughed as she handed Sana the glass. She sat on the couch next to her wife and Sana cuddled into her chest. 

“Thank you baby,” Sana muttered as she took a sip. “You can taste how expensive it is." Sana laughed. 

“Hey, leave me alone, I wanted to treat you.” Mina pouted. “How do you think Momo is doing?"

“She’s probably asleep.” Sana dug her phone out of her pocket. “It’s already ten thirty.” 

“Do you think she fell asleep easily?”

“She probably fell asleep on the floor after playing with Nayeon,” Sana laughed. “Again.” 

“Well, Jeongyeon or Jihyo better have moved her, if she has a carpet imprints on her cheeks, I’ll kill both of them.” Mina took another sip. “I hope she's okay." 

“She’s fine, she probably had too much fun.” Sana laughed. “The tricky thing will be bringing her home.” 

“What if she doesn’t want to- you know what let’s not go down that rabbit hole,” Mina sighed. “Let’s just focus on us." Sana finished her drink in one sip and turned in Mina's embrace. 

"Another glass babe?” Sana smirked at the darkening look in Mina’s eyes. She got up and made sure to sway her hips as she poured herself and her wife another glass. She smirked and took off her jacket slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with Mina. 

She pulled her tie off slowly and Mina took a huge sip of wine. 

“Come here baby,” Mina grinned and Sana straddled Mina’s muscular stomach. They finished the bottle of wine with wondering hands and suggestive looks. By the time Mina took her last sip, she could feel Sana’s hand unbuttoning her shirt. She grinned and rested her hands on Sana’s ass. 

“Let's take this to the bedroom, yes?” Mina grinned and lifted Sana up by her ass. Sana laughed as Mina grit her teeth and carried her to the bedroom. “Babe, I love you, but I know I’m too heavy, you can put me down now.” 

“What do you mean? Your p-perfect,” Mina grunted. “I love you too.” Sana leaned her head down to place a kiss on her wife's neck. 

Once they reached the bedroom, Mina pushed her wife against the door with a loud thud and connected their lips. Sana laughed and slipped her hand under Mina's jacket and unbuttoned shirt to pull her bra strap and hear it snap. 

“Can I top tonight?” Mina whispered against Sana's lips. 

“It’s your birthday, I want to spoil you,” Sana whined. 

“But your my present right?” Sana blushed. “Besides, I know you prefer to bottom.” 

“I do not!” Sana protested, snapping Mina's bra strap again. 

“Come on Sana,” Mina whispered, giving her wife a pleading look. Sana nodded and Mina smiled widely. “On the bed, slut.” Mina whispered, throwing her jacket and shirt off. "You were too loud in that bathroom earlier.” 

“D-Does it matter?” Sana stuttered. 

"Yes it does slut,” Mina crawled over her wife and kissed her neck. “Everything about you is mine, your sexy ass,” Mina slapped Sana’s ass. “Your gorgeous breasts,” Mina unbuckled her wife’s bra. “Your sweet moans.” Mina sucked Sana's weak spot on her neck and grinned. 

“Y-you ass is pretty sexy too, fuck Mina please hurry up,” Sana stuttered. 

“Wow, you have a dirty mouth don't you? And would you look at that, your wearing sexy lingerie, who were you dressing up for babe? Are you trying to get fucked?” Mina smirked. “It's okay, nothing we can’t fix.” 

 

xx

 

Mina woke up to her phone ringing. 

She groaned, her head was throbbing and her wrist and abdomen hurt and Sana was laying on top of her making it feel like there was a lead weight on top of her. She loved Sana, but her whole body ached and she just wanted to curl in a ball and cry. She reached blindly for her phone and slapped it in hopes of turning the infernal thing off. When it persisted, she cracked one eye open and saw Jeongyeon's name written across the screen. 

“What the hell Jeongyeon? It’s four in the morning." 

“Please don't kill me, I didn’t do anything I swear,” Jeongyeon begged through the phone. 

“What happened?”

“Momo fell trying to get herself a glass of water and may or may not have broken her wrist and cut her forehead.” Jeongyeon said quickly. 

“Wait what?”

“Momo broke her-”

“Yeah I heard you, is she okay? Is she bleeding?"

“Yeah, a little," Mina heard Jihyo in the background. “A lot. But I cleaned it with rubbing alcohol and water.” 

"When did this happen? Is she crying?” 

"Like two minutes ago. And yes, she's asking for you two.” Jeongyeon groaned. 

“Okay, take her to the ER, we’ll meet you there," Mina played with Sana's hair. “Can you put Momo on the phone?” Jeongyeon nodded. "Hi baby." 

“Mama,” Momo cried through the phone. “It hurts."

“I know baby, just be a big girl for me okay? Mommy and I will see you soon.” 

“Promise?” 

“Pinky promise,” Mina responded. “Baby, I need to go so Mommy and I get dressed, but I’ll see you soon okay?”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too, give the phone to Auntie Jeongyeon please,” Mina waited a second. 

“So uh, see you at the ER?” Jeongyeon asked. 

"You better pray my daughter's okay,” Mina threatened before hanging up on her friend. “Sana, baby, get up we need to go."

“Why?” Sana whined. "Minari I’m tired.” 

“Sana, Momo got hurt we need to go the ER,” Sana's eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up, only to feel dizzy and fall onto Mina's bare front. 

“What happened?” Sana asked. “Is she okay?”

“She fell trying to get a drink in the middle of the night.” Mina sighed. "Like mother like daughter.” Sana hit Mina's shoulder lightly. 

“Let’s go,” Sana tried to stand up only for her legs to stutter and she had to hold onto the bed. “I’ll get the Advil,” Mina sighed and dug through the bedside drawer. She opened the pill bottle and handed Sana two blue pills before going to their bathroom and filling up a glass cup with water. “Here you go princess." 

“I thought Momo was your princess,” Sana laughed. “Which would make me your queen.” 

“I guess you are my queen,” Mina laughed and took two pills herself. "Now let's go rescue our princess.” 

 

xx

 

Mina broke about five laws driving to the hospital, and Sana, who was still nursing her aching head, held onto Mina's hand over the stick shift tightly. When they arrive, Mina pulled Sana with her to the ER and found her baby with an ice pack shaped like a bunny wrapped around her wrist and a dark towel on her forehead cradled in a pajama clad Jihyo’s arms. Mina instantly picked up her baby and kissed her forehead, well Sana put her hand on Momo’s red cheek. 

“My baby,” Sana muttered. “What happened to you?” 

"I wanted a drink, because I was thirsty and- and,” Momo started crying again and Sana quickly wiped her tears. 

“It's okay baby, your okay,” Sana whispered. Mina glared at her friends and Jeongyeon visibly paled. 

“I already checked her in,” Jihyo whispered to the two. “She should be called back soon.”

“Especially since she's the CEO’s kid,” Jeongyeon snickered, rubbing circles onto Nayeon, who was asleep in her arms back. Mina looked her daughter over head to toe, her face was red and puffy from the injury on her forehead and the crying, her wrist was slung over her chest, and her pink pajamas and panda socks were wet. 

“Sweetie, I’m going to take your socks off okay?” Sana asked quietly. Momo nodded slowly and Sana gently slip the white socks off her feet before stuffing them into her pocket. 

“Myoui-Minatozaki Momo?” The nurse called as she came into the waiting room. 

“We’ll wait out here,” Jihyo told the couple. They nodded and Mina slowly carried her daughter into the long hallway. Once they reached the room, Mina put her daughter down on the small bed and began filling out paper work. Sana held the ice pack and towel in place as the nurse took her temperature. 

“Your doing so good Momo-chan,” Sana whispered. “So, so good.” 

“T-Thank you Mommy,” Momo’s little eyes were still filled with tears and Mina wanted to beat up whoever was responsible. She took a deep breath to calm down, no one was responsible it was just an accident, Mina reasoned. The doctor knocked on the door and Mina recognized him from the hospital break room. 

“Ah, Doctor Myoui, what a pleasure,” The older doctor came into the room. 

"Nice to see you again, Doctor Kim was it? Your Namjoon Oppa’s husband right?” Mina looked the man in the eyes and he nodded. 

“Yes, Kim Seokjin at you service, I heard your daughter got hurt?” Mina nodded and stepped aside. 

“She fell trying to get some water,” Mina informed, going over to her daughter’s side to hold her good hand. “Her forehead and her wrist seem to be the issue.” 

“Is there a possibility she has a concussion?” Seokjin asked as he walked over to the toddler on the bed. 

“I doubt it, Momo besides your forehead, does your head hurt at all?” 

“No Mama,” Momo answered. “Just my forehead.” 

“And how bad does your forehead hurt, on a scale of okay to the most icky and painful feeling in the world?” The doctor on duty asked. 

“Almost the most icky and painful feeling in the world.” Momo responded. 

“Do you mind if I take a look?” The doctor stood next to Sana, who gently removed the towel and hovered beside her daughter. “Hm, well it looks like she’ll need a few stitches, how long has she been bleeding?” 

“A couple minutes, ten at the most,” Mina answered. 

"Have you cleaned the wound?”

“My friend did, with rubbing alcohol and water,” Mina sighed. “It was her first sleepover.” 

“Ah, I remember my kids first sleepovers, a bit stressful, especially when something like this happens.” Seokjin nodded and went over to the table in the corner of the room. He poured some anesthetic onto a cotton ball and rubbed across the large gash on Momo's small forehead. “This won't hurt Momo-ya,” He smiled at the child, notting how tense the child was. “Okay we’re done,” He smiled at the toddler and went back to the table after throwing the cotton ball away. Mina, anticipating what was coming next, put her hand over Momo’s eyes and rubbed her temples. Momo was confused, but Sana, who had seen the needle, stepped to her daughter’s uninjured side. Once Seokjin had cut the thread, he stepped away from Momo and grinned. “All done,” Mina took her hand away from Momo’s eyes and Momo blinked. 

"What was that for?" Momo asked. 

"Because I love you,” Mina whispered back. 

“You did a great job Momo, now can I look at your wrist?” Momo nodded and held her wrist out for Seokjin. “Oh yeah, this is defiantly broken, how bad does it hurt Momo-ya?”

“It’s the most icky and painful feeling in the world,” Momo whispered. 

“I’m sorry, here, I’ll get you some medicine,” The doctor went to the table and dug out some medicine, pouring a small cup for Momo. “Now I’m going to touch your arm and you tell me when it hurts,” Momo nodded and Seokjin started at her bicep and worked down her forearm. When he reached her wrists, she gently removed the bunny ice pack and handed it to Mina. “Well, at least it's just her wrist.” He gave Mina a small grin. “Can you move your finger for me Momo?” 

“It hurts," Momo whined. 

“We need to get an x-ray before calling anything, but I think she fractured it in two places.” Seokjin sighed. “You want to take her to the x-ray room while I write up the transcripts for some medicine?” He asked Mina. Mina nodded and picked up her daughter bridal style, Sana trailing behind them. Once the x-ray was done, Mina carried Momo back to the room and gently rubbed her back, hoping to lull her daughter to sleep by the time they put on her splint. 

“So I wrote up two, just in case she can't take one for whatever reason, for a kid her age it's one every eight hours for pain, and I gave her one earlier so she can sleep, also I'll put the splint on and I trust you know she has to come back in three days for the hard cast?” Mina nodded. “Great, let me just measure that good wrist there,” Seokjin pulled out a small tape measure and measures Momo’s good wrist. 

Once her splint was put on, Momo was much more relaxed on the bed. 

“Any questions?” Mina and Sana both nodded. “Alright, it was pleasure Doctor Myoui,” He greeted as he stood in the doorway. 

“You too Doctor Kim, see you around,” Mina waved as the man left. She picked up her daughter and Momo slowly fell asleep with her wrist on Mina’s shoulder. “Home and then bed?” Mina asked Sana, who yawned and nodded. 

When they got back out in the lobby, Jeongyeon and Jihyo were both sitting together half asleep. 

“Hey guys, we’re ready,” Mina whispered to her friends. 

"I'm so sorry, I thought both the kids were out for the night, did she need stitches?” Jihyo asked. 

"Yeah, but she’s fine," Mina sighed. “She will be fine.” 

“That’s good,” Jihyo sighed. "Sorry for ruining you guys’ night to yourselves.” 

“It’s fine,” Sana sighed as the four of them began to leave the waiting room. 

“Yeah, you guys look like you still had your fun, nice hickeys,” Jeongyeon teased. 

“Be quiet,” Sana grumbled. “I'm too hung over for this." 

“Your not too hung over to spend an hour with your daughter in the ER, but too hung over for a couple sex jokes? Damn I thought Minatozaki Sana was never too tired for sex jokes, looks like the world is ending.”

“I’m too tired to argue with you," Sana sighed. “Anyway let's go, I have an appointment with my pillow.” 

“Bye guys, I’ll bring you guys her stuff tomorrow, again I'm so sorry.” Jihyo sighed and pulled Jeongyeon away from their friends. 

“Sure, don’t worry about it, bye Ji, bye Jeong.” Sana waved. Mina carried Momo to the car and gently set her in her car seat, Sana sitting in the back to make sure Momo's wrist didn't get jostled too much. Once they got home, Sana carried her daughter to her pink bedroom and propped her wrist up on a stuffed animal. She sat on the corner of the bed and watched her daughter sleep. 

“Is she good?” Mina asked, resting in the door way. 

“I think so,” Sana whispered, pushing her daughter’s bangs back and kissing her forehead. 

“Thank god,” Mina sighed, walking over to her daughter and sitting on Sana’s lap. “No more sleep overs for awhile, okay? I can't handle this level of stress all the time.” 

“Agreed,” Sana sighed. “But, I hope this doesn’t translate to no sex for while again.” Mina slapped Sana’s thigh. 

“Be quiet," Mina sighed. Sana grinned sheepishly at her wife before placing a small kiss on her cheek. Sana wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist and buried her face in her neck.

“Today reminded me of that day Momo got sick as a baby,” Sana laughed. “Especially with how you acted.” 

“Hey, they were both very stressful events for me.” Mina groaned at the memory of the first time her daughter got sick.

_It was Sana’s first day back at work since their daughter was born and Mina had taken the day off to watch their baby. That morning, Sana waved them off with a grin and a promise to be home by four._

_Mina looked down at the three month old in her arms. Momo was asleep with a pink pacifier and Mina sighed. Watching their daughter for the day seemed easy enough. She sat on the couch with her daughter cradled safely in her lap before turning on the tv. She put on a random movie and sunk into the couch._

_It was all smooth sailing, even when Momo woke up whiney and squirmy. All she needed was a bottle and later a diaper change, and she was out again._

_It was all easy, until Momo started screaming and coughing._

_Momo had started coughing a few days ago, but it was just small little coughs. Mina and Sana had dismissed it, it seemed like nothing at the time._

_But as she cried on Mina's lap, Mina realized it was not nothing._

_Mina tried to calm her down by patting her back, but found it pointless. It just made it worse. Momo threw her pajama clad arms and legs up and down and Mina had to hold her down to feel her tiny forehead._

_Mina frowned when she felt it, Momo had a fever._

_They had been so careful, trying the hardest to avoid Momo's first fever. They washed their hands frequently and washed Momo's sheets and toys twice a week. But they had failed._

_Mina’s first instinct was to call Sana. But Sana didn’t pick up. So she tried again. She tried over and over until Momo couldn't take it anymore and threw up on Mina's shirt. Mina groaned when she looked down and found her shirt stained with baby puke. She then gave up on calling Sana, she was probably teaching a class. She quickly took off her shirt and expertly put on another one with one hand. She grabbed her phone and pocketed it before running to the car and buckling Momo in her car seat._

_Despite being a doctor, Mina didn’t know too much about infant illnesses. Which terrified her. She had no way of knowing if her daughter was dying or if she was okay. This fear caused her to ignore the speed limit and drive as fast as she could, getting annoyed at every red light on their short trip._

_She picked up her infant daughter and rushed her into the hospital after parking in her executive spot._

_“Doctor Myoui? I thought you weren’t coming in today?" The receptionist asked._

_“No time, can you page Doctor Kim for me? Tell him it's urgent.” The receptionist nodded, noticing the baby in Mina’s arms._

_“Mina? What’s up I thought you were taking the day off today?” Her old friend waked into the hospital lobby._

_"No time Oppa, my daughter’s sick.” The man nodded and Mina carried Momo to the pediatric wing. She sat on the bed with her daughter as her friend took her temperature and rubbed her throat._

_“Has she thrown up?”_

_“Once, on my shirt.” Mina answered, focusing on her daughter's red face._

_“That explains why your shirt is inside out,” He laughed. “What about coughing?”_

_“She’s had a small cough for the last few days,” Mina answered._

_"Well, the good new is she’s not dying, she's just a little sick, nothing we can’t fix though."_

_“Oh thank god,” Mina sighed in relief._

_“I’m going to have to give her a shot though,” Mina glared at her friend, finding a needle in his hands._

_"Just get it over with quickly.” Mina sighed and held onto her daughter’s tiny hands. Momo cried when her skin was pierced, and Mina had to hold back her own tears. “It’s over honey, I’m sorry.” Mina whispered to her baby. The baby finally calmed down and Mina sighed in relief._

_“Well, you guys are almost done-” Her friend was cut off by Mina’s pocket. Mina looked at him and then her daughter and her friend nodded._

_“Sorry, it's probably my wife,” Mina apologized and accepted Sana’s call._

_“Babe? Is everything okay? I just went on break." Sana quickly spoke in Japanese through the phone._

_“Momo has a fever,” Mina sighed and responded in Japanese._

_“Crap! Of all the days! Is my baby okay?”_

_“She’s fine, she had to get a shot, but she’s okay now." They continued in Japanese. “We’re still at the hospital, I can swing by your work on the way home if you need.”_

_“Please? My break ends in twenty minutes babe.”_

_“Okay, be there in five,” Mina hung up on her wife and turned towards her friend._

_"Oppa, my wife wanted to see our baby before her break ends, can we press fast forward on the paper work?” Mina asked._

_“Of course, Isn’t it Sana-ya’s first day back at work?"_

_“Yeah, she's was really nervous and I don't think this helped.” Mina sighed. “Anyway, thank you, see you tomorrow morning.”_

_“See you Mina," He waved Mina out the door as she rushed with her daughter in her arms. By the time she reached Sana's work, Momo was fast asleep. She carried her to Sana’s break room, greeting the other professors in the room._

_“My baby," Sana hugged Mina from behind, resting her chin on Mina’s shoulder. “Is she alright?” Sana put her hand on Momo’s small body._

_“I think so,” Mina sighed. “Thank god.” “I know.” Sana sighed. “At least she's asleep now, that's a good sign right?"_

_“Yes, you should have seen her before, she was crying and coughing and throwing her arms every where, it was hard to watch.” Mina sighed._

_“I’m sorry you had to be alone for that.” Sana sighed._

_“It’s fine,” Mina sighed. “Thankfully, it all worked out, I just hope she never gets hurt or sick ever again."_

_"Me too,” Sana kissed Mina's shoulder. "Thank you for handling it so well.”_

_“No problem,” Mina turned in her wife’s embrace._

_"Thank you kisses!” Sana giggled and kissed Mina’s face. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too." ___

__Mina sighed and pressed Sana further into her neck. “We should probably go, we don't want to wake the beast.”_ _

__"Thought she was a princess?” Sana giggled._ _

__“She is, except right after she wakes up, then she is a monster.” Mina giggled alongside her wife. Despite her statement, Mina made no effort to move._ _

__"Your too worried to leave aren't you?” Sana asked, leaving a small kiss on the base of Mina’s neck._ _

__“What if she moves her wrist? Or her stitches come loose?” Mina sighed. “I’m sorry, I just love her so much, I don't want anything to happen to her.”_ _

__“I know babe, I feel the same," Sana responded. “But we can’t smother her, and we can't protect her from everything, part of life is getting hurt.”_ _

__“Part of me knows that, but a larger part of me just wants to wrap her up in a huge fluffy blanket and hug her."_ _

__“Aw, soft Mi-chan,” Sana cooed. “How rare.”_ _

__“Shut up,” Mina pouted._ _

__“It’s okay, I feel the same about both of you,” Sana grinned and pulled away from Mina's neck to kiss her. “Look, let's just sleep with her tonight, I don’t think being separated from her is the best thing for either of us.”_ _

__“Good idea, but she has a full sized bed, I don’t think we’ll all fit,” Mina laughed._ _

__“We will, we just have to squeeze together!” Sana grinned. Mina climbed off her wife's lap and onto Momo’s other side. She placed a small kiss on her daughter’s cheek and watched as Sana snuggled under Momo's pink comforter. “Kiss?” Mina leaned over her daughter and gave Sana a quick peck._ _

__“Mommy? Mama?” Momo opened her hazelnut colored eyes and Mina smiled at her daughter. “Why are you here?"_ _

__“We’re going to sleep with you tonight okay?” Sana asked, kissing Momo’s wounded forehead._ _

__“Okay,” Momo smiled. “Mommy, can you dim the light a little?” Momo whined. Sana nodded and turned to the star shaped nightlight next to her, dimming the light._ _

__“Is it too bright? Does it make your head hurt?” Mina asked her daughter._ _

__“No, it’s just with Mommy and Mama with me, I don't need to be as afraid because I know they’ll fight the monsters in my closet.” Momo whispered, cuddling into Sana’s shoulder._ _

__"Momoring, we’ve talked about this-”_ _

__“Of course we will sweetie,” Sana cut off her wife and grinned at her daughter. “Because we love you.”_ _

__“I love you too,” Momo responded quietly. She yawned and cuddled into Sana, Sana cradling her injured wrist and Mina wrapped her arms around Momo’s small waist. “Good night."_ _

__“Good night my love,” Sana kissed her cheek._ _

__“Good night angel," Mina whispered. Sana then looked into Mina’s eyes. They conversed silently before both of them laid down next to their baby._ _

__“Good night Mi-chan,” Sana whispered with her eyes closed._ _

__“Good night Sa-chan.”_ _

__

__xx_ _

__

__Sana woke up to someone sniffling beside her. She snapped her eyes open and turned to her daughter._ _

__“Baby? What's wrong?”_ _

__“My hand hurts,” Momo whined. During the night she had sifted on top of Sana and Mina was now pressed tightly against her side._ _

__"Shh," Sana slipped her hand through Momo’s messy short her. “Here, can you go change while I wake up Mama?”_ _

__“What about the monsters in my closet?”_ _

__“Sweetie, the monsters don’t come out during the day.” Sana whispered, looking down on the child resting on her chest. “Okay?”_ _

__“Fine, but you need to stay in the room in case they're still there,” Momo reasoned._ _

__“Of course,” Sana sighed as her headache hit her like a truck. She swallowed back a wave of nausea and shook her wife’s shoulder. ”Mi-chan, wake up." “What?” Mina whined. “I need to take Momo to the pharmacy to get the medicine for her wrist, you coming?"_ _

__“No,” Mina whined. “I don’t feel good Sa-chan.”_ _

__“I don’t either babe,” Sana sighed. "But come on, be strong for our daughter.” Sana looked over at the four year old fiddling with her shirt._ _

__“Can you get me some Advil?”_ _

__“I will babe,” Sana whispered._ _

__“Mommy!” Momo yelled, her shirt stuck over her head._ _

__"Not so loud honey,” Sana groaned and sat up slowly. She shuffled over to her daughter and helped her with her clothes, dressing her in a pink teeshirt and white shorts. “Can you wash up while I get ready?” Momo nodded. Sana limped out of her daughter’s bedroom and down the stairs. She blindly put on a teeshirt and athletic shorts, painfully taking out her contacts and putting on her glasses, before taking two painkillers. Momo joined her in the bathroom with messy hair and toothpaste around her mouth. Sana gently smoothed her daughter’s hair before putting her own hair up into a high pony tale._ _

__“Where are we going?” Momo asked as Sana grabbed her wallet and car keys._ _

__“To get you some medicine,” Momo nodded and Sana picked her up._ _

__“Thank you.” Momo whispered._ _

__“Of course, put your shoes on for me okay? I’m going to go give Mama some medicine."_ _

__“Is she okay?”_ _

__“She just has a headache,” Sana responded, putting her daughter down by the front door. She went upstairs and handed Mina a glass of water and two pills._ _

__"Thank you babe," Mina sighed as she finished the water._ _

__“No problem, we’ll be home in twenty minutes max, want me to bring you anything to eat?” Mina nodded her head aggressively._ _

__“Thank you for doing this,” Mina whispered. “Your the best.”_ _

__“Thank you, but your wrong, your the best babe,” Sana kissed Mina's forehead. “I hope you had a nice birthday.”_ _

__“I did thank you,” Mina reached up to touch her necklace._ _

__“No problem, anyway, I’ll be right back.”_ _

__

__xx_ _

__

__“Mommy we need to pick up Lucky,” Momo spoke from the backseat. Sana groaned and laid her head on the wheel._ _

__“Your right, okay, after we get your medicine.” Sana got out of the car and picked up her sock clad daughter. Momo had given up on her shoes, she could only find one and Sana didn't want to track them down._ _

__She carried Momo into the pharmacy and quickly checked out. Momo drank the medicine the minute they got back into the car and Sana put the purple bottle back into the white pharmacy bag. "Can you put on some music?” Momo asked._ _

__“I will but very quietly, my head hurts a lot baby,” Sana turned on the radio and instantly turned it down when music came blaring through it from the last time she was alone in her car. Sana sighed and drove to her friends house, Momo quietly singing along in the back._ _

__“I’m going to pick up Lucky on my own okay?” Momo nodded and whined._ _

__“I want to carry her!”_ _

__“Okay, okay fine.” Sana groaned and got out, picking up Momo. She carried her daughter to their friend’s door and let Momo ring the doorbell._ _

__“Hey Unnie,” Tzuyu grinned as she opened the door with the dog in one arm. She handed it to Momo who grinned. “Thanks for letting me train your dog."_ _

__"Thank you for watching our dog,” Sana smiled at her friend._ _

__"What happened to Momo?” Tzuyu asked. “Wait, what happened to you? You look like death.”_ _

__“To me, red wine, to Momo, the clumsiness she maybe inherited from me.”_ _

__“Well, I'm sorry that happened to you Momo,” Tzuyu pat the toddler’s hard. “You I don't feel bad for.” Tzuyu looked into Sana's eyes._ _

__“Thanks Tzuyu-ya,” Sana rolled her eyes. “I’m going home.”_ _

__“Goodbye Unnie," Tzuyu laughed at Sana._ _

__“Yeah yeah, goodbye Tzuyu,” Sana sighed and carried her daughter back to the car. After getting Lucky settled in Momo’s lap, Sana quickly drove home. “Mi-chan? We're home.” Sana called as she came into her house. Mina, who had set up shop on the reclining chair in their living room, nodded and Sana slowly made her way to sit on her wife’s lap._ _

__“What did you guys get for breakfast?”_ _

__“Shit," Sana whispered under her breath. “I totally forgot.”_ _

__“Just give Momo some applesauce.” Mina whispered in her wife's ear. Sana nodded and slid off Mina’s lap._ _

__“Momoring?” Momo ran into the kitchen with Lucky not far behind. “Is it okay if I just give you some applesauce for breakfast?"_ _

__“Can I have two packets?”_ _

__“Sure,” Sana sighed and dug two packages of applesauce out._ _

__“Mama and I will be in the living room,” Sana told her daughter as she went back to cuddle with her wife. Mina held up her white fluffy blanket for Sana to climb under it. Sana sighed and hugged Mina close to her._ _

__“Can Lucky and I join?” Momo asked with a package of applesauce hanging out of her mouth and the puppy behind her._ _

__"You can, the dog stays on the floor,” Mina sighed._ _

__“Fine," Momo whined and held her arms up for Mina to lift her onto the chair. Momo finished her applesauce and yawned._ _

__"Sleepy?" Momo nodded at Sana’s question and tucked herself between Mina and the arm of the chair._ _

__“It's probably the medicine,” Mina whispered. “Go to sleep baby.” Momo closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. “Did you have a problem picking up her medicine?”_ _

__“No,” Sana whispered, cuddling into Mina's chest._ _

__“Thank you again for going to get it while you were in pain."_ _

__“It’s fine, anything for my daughter,” Sana yawned._ _

__“Did I hurt you too much last night?” Mina asked as Sana curled up into a ball on top of her._ _

__“Maybe, but it was your birthday, you deserved it.” Sana kissed Mina’s chest. “Speaking of your birthday, did you like all your gifts?”_ _

__“I loved them, thank you so much. I love you, you know that right?” Mina asked, putting her hands on Sana’s back._ _

__"Of course, and you know that I love you too?” Mina nodded and Sana leaned her head up to give her a long kiss._ _


	3. orange

“Mama, look!” Chaeyoung grinned a dimply smile at Tzuyu and climbed onto the exhausted woman’s lap. “I drew Momo Unnie’s new puppy."  
  
“That's great honey,” Tzuyu sighed and cracked an eye open to look at her small daughter. “Why don’t you go show Mommy? I’m sure she’ll put it on the fridge for you.” Chaeyoung nodded and jumped off Tzuyu’s lap and ran to her other mother, who was in the process of editing photos on her computer. 

“Mommy look!” Chaeyoung offered the same smile to Dahyun she gave Tzuyu. 

“Hey! That looks so good!” Dahyun looked away from her computer and pat her daughter's hair. “This is going on the fridge later."  
  
“Thanks Mommy,” Dahyun nodded and took the picture from her daughter. 

"Of course, you think you can do more?" Chaeyoung nodded with a grin. “Well that’s good then, I need my little Chaecasso to do some more artwork so our whole fridge will be covered.”  
  
"I'll go do some right now!” Chaeyoung climbed off Dahyun’s lap and ran to her little table in the corner of the room. 

“Long day?” Dahyun asked, turning back to her computer. 

“I had to put another dog down,” Tzuyu sighed. "Five years a veterinarian and it never gets easier." 

“I’m sorry,” Dahyun sighed. “Were they your patient for long?”  
  
“No, the person who brought him in had just found him on the road.” Tzuyu laid down on the couch. “Still sad though."  
  
“I’m sure it is.” Dahyun sighed. “I got hired to do another wedding shoot tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh is that something you wanted or?”  
  
“I mean, work is work, they’re a cute couple and all, plus the pay is nice. Just all these wedding shoots are getting repetitive and boring.” Dahyun sighed. “Wait are you working tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah, I have a few appointments throughout the day, why?"  
  
“Chaeyoung’s daycare is having a staff training day, she doesn't have school tomorrow.”  
  
“Shoot, okay I can call Sana Unnie, see what’s she’s doing with Momo maybe?”  
  
"Yeah okay do that, I can try to cancel my shoot if we need too.” Dahyun closed the lid of her laptop. 

“No, I’ll figure something out okay? You don't need to loose business or get a bad review because we can't figure out what to do with Chaeng.” Tzuyu responded, digging her phone out of her pocket. 

“Aww thanks Tzutzu!” Dahyun grinned and jumped onto Tzuyu. Tzuyu groaned in response. 

“Unnie! Stop!” Tzuyu shirked as Dahyun tickled her sides. 

“Chaengie!" Dahyun called the toddler, who looked up and dropped her red crayon. “Want to help tickle Mama?” Chaeyoung nodded and ran over, Dahyun lifting her on the couch and scooting over so Chaeyoung could sit on Tzuyu’s flat stomach.  
  
Tzuyu laughed until hard her sides hurt and tears clung to the edge of her eyes before reaching her arms out and pulling Dahyun down to lay on her side. She retaliated by tickling Dahyun, who kicked her arms and legs out in response. Admit the chaos, Chaeyoung nearly got knocked off couch, if it weren't for Tzuyu quick reflexes. Tzuyu wrapped an arm around Chaeyoung’s waist and helped Chaeyoung safely climb off the black leather couch. Dahyun, who didn't notice what was happening, took Tzuyu unguarded arm and attacked, Tzuyu retaliating by pinning her wife’s arms to her side. 

“Dang Tzutzu how forward of you…” Dahyun trialed off, staring into Tzuyu’s dark eyes. Tzuyu was tempted to kiss her. However, she was hyper aware of the two sets of eyes staring at her. 

“Dahyun… Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu muttered under her breath. Dahyun turned her head to the side and was met with her innocent daughter staring at them with wide eyes. Dahyun sighed and kissed Tzuyu quickly before getting off her wife and scooping Chaeyoung up into her arms. 

“Come on Chaengie, let’s go take a bath,” Dahyun smiled at her daughter while Chaeyoung tried to wiggle out of her embrace. Tzuyu sighed and blew her hair out of her face. She turned on her phone and texted Sana. 

 

To: annoying shiba

7:19 pm

what are you doing with momo tomorrow?

 

From: annoying shiba

7:23 pm

we’re taking a little weekend trip to jeju for the next three days with jeongyeon and jihyo, remember we asked you guys if you could come last month and you both said you had work? why do you need to know?

 

To: annoying shiba

7:23 pm

oh okay, we were just trying to find something to do with chaeyoung, have fun

 

From: annoying shiba

7:24 pm

sorry we can't help! 

 

Tzuyu sighed and turned her phone off. She put her hand over her eyes, hearing the sound of feet running around the upstairs. She thought of what they could do about Chaeyoung. They could ask Dahyun’s parents, but Tzuyu doubted they would be available so last minute. 

She rolled off the couch and went upstairs, finding a trail of water and soap from the bathroom to Chaeyoung’s bedroom. She went into Chaeyoung’s yellow room, sitting down on Chaeyoung’s small bed. She heard screaming from across the hall, Chaeyoung wasn’t the biggest fan of bathes. She liked to doddle on everything, including herself, and taking a bath meant washing all of her art off. 

She busied herself by tidying up Chaeyoung’s room, straightening out her sheets and stacking her collection of stuffed tigers in the corner of her room. 

Chaeyoung ran back into the bedroom in her tiger pajamas and she jumped on Tzuyu. Her short hair was still dripping and Dahyun chased after her with a towel. 

“Chaengie please let mommy finish trying your hair!” Dahyun yelled. Tzuyu laughed and stilled Chaeyoung on her lap. 

“Chaeyoung if you don't let Mommy dry your hair it going to get all tangled and it’s going to hurt trying to get all the knots out tomorrow,” Tzuyu warned, the three year old blinking at her. “You don’t want that do you?” Chaeyoung nodded. Dahyun sat next to Chaeyoung and opened her arms. Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu before climbing into Dahyun’s lap. “So the Unnies will all be out of town tomorrow.” 

“Wonderful,” Dahyun sighed. “Chaengie would you like to spend the day with Mama tomorrow?”  
  
“Mama! Yes!”  
  
“Dahyun I have work tomorrow.” 

"Yeah I do too and I don’t think a three year would do well at a wedding shoot.” Dahyun rolled her eyes. "You have a kids area in your lobby, just let the receptionist watch her during your appointments. Well Chaengoo, it's almost bedtime."  
  
“No!” Chaeyoung protested. 

"Yes, but, I'll tell you what, we can watch cartoons until bedtime if you want,” Dahyun and lifted Chaeyoung up into her arms. 

“Yay!” Chaeyoung smiled. Dahyun grinned and spun Chaeyoung in her arms, causing Chaeyoung to giggle. 

“Dahyun she's going to throw up," Tzuyu rolled her eyes. 

“Come on Chaengie, let's go watch Pororo!” Dahyun stopped spinning and Chaeyoung cheered as they went downstairs. Tzuyu rolled her eyes and followed her wife and child. She was greeted by the sight of both her loves singing along to the annoying theme song and Tzuyu had to fight off a huge smile.

 

xx

 

Tzuyu woke up to something cold and sticky on her face. It wasn't the first time this had happened, Chaeyoung and Dahyun loved to play pranks on her, but she still felt incredibly annoyed by the unknown substance. She reached up, trying to wipe whatever it was off her face, only to find that someone was holding her hand. She tried her other one, but two much smaller hands were holding that one down. Tzuyu opened her eyes and found two teasing smirks looking back at her. 

“What is it this time?”  
  
“Unicorn poop,” Dahyun answered with a giggle. 

“Chae, you going to tell me what it is?” Tzuyu turned towards Chaeyoung. 

“It’s unicorn poop Mama,” Chaeyoung laughed wildly. Tzuyu rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. It was fluffy, so that limited things a lot. She took her tongue back into her mouth and instantly spit it out.

"Shaving cream really?” Dahyun laughed. “Can I have my hands back?”  
  
“What's the magic word?” Dahyun teased.  
  
“Please?” 

“Okay,” Dahyun released Tzuyu’s hands and motioned for Chaeyoung to do it too. Chaeyoung laughed as she did so, climbing onto Tzuyu’s lap and kiss her cheek. 

“We made Mama Santa Claus,” Chaeyoung laughed, putting her hand in the shaving cream beard on Tzuyu’s face. 

“Speaking of Christmas, Chaengie’s birthday is coming up!" Dahyun cheered. 

"How do those two things have anything to do with each other?” Tzuyu asked, lifting up Chaeyoung with one arm to carry her into the bathroom. 

“Their both holidays,” Dahyun laughed as she rolled into Tzuyu's spot on the bed. “Anyway, Chaengie what do you want for your birthday?"

“New crayons, colored pencils, paint-”

“So more art supplies?” Tzuyu cut the girl off, to which Chaeyoung nodded. “Anything else? Like a toy car or a doll or something?"

“Nope!” Chaeyoung grinned. Tzuyu wiped her face off with a towel and looked at Chaeyoung. She held the towel off for Chaeyoung to wipe her hands on, Chaeyoung doing so dutifully. 

  
“Have you had breakfast yet?” Tzuyu asked. 

“We were waiting for Mama,” Chaeyoung answered. 

“Did Mommy try to make you something and it ended very badly again?”  
  
“Yes,” Chaeyoung sighed. 

“Sounds about right, come on, I'll make you the fanciest breakfast of all.”  Chaeyoung cheered and Tzuyu left the bathroom. "Dahyun, breakfast.” Dahyun rolled out of bed to follow Tzuyu to the kitchen. 

"What are we having?” Dahyun asked.  
  
“Cereal or oatmeal,” Tzuyu answered, digging through the pantry for Dahyun’s favorite chocolate cereal. 

“Score!” Dahyun laughed. Chaeyoung climbed down from Tzuyu's embrace and she sat down at the table with a grin. 

“Chaeyoung, Chocolate cereal or honey oatmeal?” Tzuyu asked, looking at the two boxes of cereal in her hand. 

“Honey,” Chaeyoung answered. 

“Honey is a good choice honey.” Dahyun grinned and poked Chaeyoung’s nose.

“Auntie Jeong told me a joke about honey!”  
  
“Really? Can I hear it?” Dahyun sat across from Chaeyoung and leaned towards her daughter with a grin. 

“Why did the bee get married?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“He found his honey!” Chaeyoung erupted in a fit of giggles and Dahyun had to force herself to laugh. 

“Dahyun don’t entertain her or she's going to keep telling Jeongyeon’s stupid dad jokes,” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

"What's a dad joke mama?”  
  
“A very bad joke that no normal person finds funny.” Tzuyu answered, setting Chaeyoung’s food in front of her. Chaeyoung grinned and used the whale shaped spoon to eat her breakfast. 

“You didn't get me any…” Dahyun pointed out to her wife.

"Get yourself breakfast,” Tzuyu grabbed her own bowl off the granite counter tops and sat down next to Chaeyoung. 

“I have to do everything myself…” Dahyun pouted. 

 "You literally just have to yourself a bowl of cereal, Chaeyoung could do it," Tzuyu rolled her eyes. 

“Your being so mean to me this morning.” Dahyun sighed as she stood up. 

"You put shaving cream on me while I slept,” Tzuyu answered. 

“You not setting a good example for Chaengie,” Dahyun opened the pantry and dug out her chocolate cereal. Tzuyu sighed and continued to eat her oatmeal. 

“Mama juice?” Chaeyoung turned towards her Mama.

“How about milk? It can help you grow taller," Tzuyu stood up and went towards the kitchen. 

“I don’t like milk," Chaeyoung pouted. “I don't need milk, I'll be bigger than Mama when I get older."  
  
“Chang, sweetie, you got your Mommy’s height-”

“Of course you will honey," Dahyun purposefully bumped into Tzuyu’s hip as she got the milk out. 

“What?” Tzuyu whispered to her wife, handing the milk to Dahyun to put in her cereal.

“Don't ruin her dreams,” Dahyun whispered back. “But milk will help you grow quicker Chaengoo.”

“Fine…” Chaeyoung pouted. Tzuyu grinned and poured her toddler a sippy cup full of almond milk. Chaeyoung looked at the cup in disgust as it was placed in front of her. 

“Come on, Momo has to wear a cast on her wrist for two more weeks I think you can survive drinking a cup of milk.” Tzuyu tried to encourage Chaeyoung.  
  
“I don’t like milk,” Chaeyoung pouted. 

“You did about two years ago, it's all you ate as a baby.” Dahyun sat across from her wife and daughter.

“That’s not right…" Chaeyoung tried to protest.

“Yeah Chaeng, that's all babies can eat, milk,” Tzuyu picked up the cup and placed it closer to Chaeyoung.

“That’s sad,” Chaeyoung pouted.

“Come on baby, please drink your milk for us?” Dahyun begged. “Look I'll drink the milk in my cereal with you if that helps.”  
  
“Okay…” Chaeyoung dropped her spoon against the side of her bowl with a loud clank. She picked up the blue cup and reluctantly brought the small hole up to her lips, looking at Dahyun intently. Dahyun giggled and nodded at her head at Chaeyoung, bringing her cereal bowl to her mouth.

“Your going to spill cereal on yourself,” Tzuyu sighed.

“If this is what it takes for Chaengie to drink her milk, it's worth it.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes once again. "Alright Chaengie, let's drink!” Dahyun tilted the bowl into her mouth and Chaeyoung drank out of her sippy cup. Dahyun pulled back when a piece of cereal and some milk found it’s way onto her nose bridge. Tzuyu started laughed at her and Dahyun tried to put on a tough face as she wiped her face with a napkin. Chaeyoung put her cup down on the table, having finished half half of the cup.

“Told you.” Tzuyu laughed.

“What?” Chaeyoung tilted her head, clearly having missed what happened.

"Mommy spilled cereal on herself,” Tzuyu managed between giggles. Chaeyoung let out a small chuckle but started laughing more when Dahyun stuck her tongue out to try and reach the cereal on her nose with it. “It’s too far Dahyun.” Dahyun tried to speak without her tongue, but it came out as loud hums, causing Chaeyoung to laugh more. Dahyun shook her head like a dog in hopes of the sticky chocolate cereal falling, but it was futile. 

“Careful Chae if you laugh too much milk might come out of your nose.” Chaeyoung closed her mouth and tried to stifle her giggles.  

“Dahyun don't scare her," Tzuyu sighed, picking up Chaeyoung’s cup. “You only drank half of it you little…” Tzuyu stopped herself.

“Can I drink the rest later?” Chaeyoung whined. 

“Sure I guess."  
  
“Also Mommy told me not to drink too much at once,” Chaeyoung informed. “She said it will hurt my tummy."  
  
“It will baby," Dahyun smiled at her child as she used her fingers to remove the pesky piece of cereal. “Are you excited to go to work with Mama?"  
  
“Yes!” Chaeyoung grinned. “There will be puppies and kittens right?”  
  
“Yeah, and sometimes we get other types of animals too," Tzuyu answered, taking her last bite of oatmeal.

“Bunny?” Chaeyoung asked hopefully, excitement twinkling in her dark brown eyes.  
  
“Maybe,” Tzuyu giggled. “I’m going to take a shower, Dahyun can you help Chaeng get dressed and finish her milk?”  
  
“Aye aye captain,” Dahyun saluted her.

"Aren't you the captain?” Tzuyu joked.

"Oh yeah! Then aye aye vice captain Tzuyu!” Tzuyu stood up and brought her plate to the sink. 

“Don't think it's called a vice captain babe,” Tzuyu remarked as she walked past. 

“Well if you don't want to be vice captain I can always give the position to Chaeyoung!” Dahyun yelled with a smile as Tzuyu left the kitchen to go upstairs.

“Yeah I’m the vice captain!” Chaeyoung chanted. 

“Chae honey if your vice captain than who’s going to be the loyal navigator slash boat driver slash mascot?” Dahyun asked her child.

“Oh good point! Mama is the vice captain!” Tzuyu laughed from the top of the stairs.  
  
“I know I am,” Tzuyu yelled as she went into her bedroom.

"Come on loyal navigator slash boat driver slash mascot,” Dahyun giggled and stood up, putting her now empty bowl in the sink on top of Tzuyu’s. “Finish your milk so we can go get dressed.”

“Do I have to?" Chaeyoung whined.

“Honey, please do it, the more milk you drink the faster you get taller,” Dahyun smiled at her child. “I wish I could be your age just so I could know to drink my milk and get tall."  
  
“Okay…” Chaeyoung answered, finishing the rest of the milk as quickly as possible. Dahyun took Chaeyoung's bowl as she drank, running the water over the three dishes and then turning it off.

“Come on Chae the more you hurry the more likely you get to pick out your outfit,” Dahyun made her way to the edge of the kitchen and held her hand out for her child. 

“Coming mommy!”

 

xx

 

"Okay Chaeyoung, ground rules, stay in the lobby okay? There’s a little table with crayons for you to color while I work, and if you need me just as the lady sitting at the desk. Her name is Ms. Kim in case you forgot.” Tzuyu told her daughter as she unbuckled her from her carseat.

“It's okay Mama I brought my own crayons,” Chaeyoung pointed to the backpack next to her seat and Tzuyu handed it to her. 

“Perfect, I filled up your little water bottle before we left the house with water for you if you get thirsty, and I put some snacks in your bag if you get hungry.” Tzuyu lifted up Chaeyoung and put her on the ground. She nearly rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung’s outfit. She was wearing light purple overalls, she wasn't sure where those came from, probably Dahyun, and a white short sleeved shirt.  “You understand?”  
  
“Yes Mama," Chaeyoung smiled and Tzuyu leaned over Chaeyoung’s car seat to grab her laptop bag. Tzuyu took Chaeyoung's hand as they crossed the street to Tzuyu’s clinic. Tzuyu walked with her child in hand to the receptionists desk, before she let go of Chaeyoung's hand.

“Morning Ms. Kim, this is Chaeyoung if you don’t remember.” Tzuyu greeted the woman standing at her desk.  
  
“Yes I do, but last time I saw her she was a lot smaller,” The woman smiled fondly. “Hi Chaeyoung,” The woman waved at the small little girl. Chaeyoung attached herself to Tzuyu's leg and buried her face in the fabric covering Tzuyu’s calves.

“Sorry she’s just a bit shy with people she doesn't really recognize.” Tzuyu apologized, offering a small smile as she pat Chaeyoung’s head. 

“Oh I'm sure," The lady sat down and Chaeyoung, thinking the coast was clear, detached herself from Tzuyu's legs and eyed the bowl of candy sitting on the top of the tall counter. 

"Thank you for looking after her today, she shouldn't cause much trouble especially since she has her art supplies with her.” Tzuyu informed the woman. 

“Oh I'm sure Chaeyoung will be good,” The woman smiled.  
  
“I hope so, come on Chaeng let's go set up at the table,” Tzuyu turned towards her daughter, only to find her on her tippy toes reaching for the bowl of candy, only managing to get her fingertips to graze the metal bowl. “Do you me to get you a piece Chaeng?”

“No I can do it,” Chaeyoung insisted, putting one hand on the wall in front of her to try to get higher. “I drank my milk.” Tzuyu had to resist laughing. Her assistant, however, didn’t share the same level of self control as she started laughing wild. Chaeyoung pouted and tried to jump to reach. Tzuyu smiled and lifted Chaeyoung by her armpits, the three year old ignoring her for the various candy in front of her. “I could have done it,” Chaeyoung pouted. 

"I know Chaeng,” Tzuyu smiled at the small child. "Come on.” Tzuyu took Chaeyoung’s hand again and lead her to the children’s table in the corner of the waiting room. “Don't leave this table unless something bad happens okay? Just yell from the table if you need to go potty and Ms.Kim can take you to the bathroom.” Tzuyu bent down to Chaeyoung’s level. “Be a good girl okay?"

“I will,” Chaeyoung grinned and fished out her orange box of crayons and markers. 

“You brought a lot didn't you?” Chaeyoung nodded and Tzuyu helped her get some paper out of her bag. “Well, hopefully this will keep you entertained for the day.” 

“Bye Mama,” Chaeyoung waved. 

“Bye Chae,” Tzuyu leaned down and kissed Chaeyoung's cheek. Chaeyoung beamed and kissed Tzuyu's face. Tzuyu blushed a bit, and stood up. She nodded at her assistant before going back into her office.

Tzuyu sighed as she looked through her schedule, it was going to be a long day for both her and Chaeyoung.

 

xx

 

One more appointment. Tzuyu reminded herself. One more appointment until lunch. She sighed as she sat down on her office chair for the first time since this morning. She had two scheduled appointments and two walk ins all pretty much back to back. She looked at the time on her written calendar, wondering if she had time to check in on Chaeyoung. She decided five minutes was plenty of time as she pushed herself off her chair. She looked at her receptionist, who was talking kindly on the phone. 

She looked over towards Chaeyoung, noting the orange marker in her daughter's hand. She sighed in relief, Chaeyoung looked like she hadn't moved, and her little water bottle was half empty. Next to Chaeyoung’s water bottle Tzuyu noticed two candy wrappers. She rolled her eyes, Chaeyoung probably used her puppy dog eyes to get another piece of candy out of her receptionist. She looked back at her daughter, panic filling her when she noticed Chaeyoung was using the orange marker on her hair instead of the paper.

“Kim-Chou Chaeyoung!” She screamed as she ran over and took the marker out of Chaeyoung's hand. Chaeyoung was surprised by her presence, but she smiled at Tzuyu after a minute. “What are you doing?”  
  
"I wanted to look pretty like her,” Chaeyoung pointed to a woman with bright orange hair in an idol magazine in front of her. “I want orange hair too!”  
  
“Chae," Tzuyu sighed. “Your already pretty with your current hair.”

“But I wanna look like her,” Chaeyoung whined. “So I wanted to use the marker to make my hair orange."  
  
“Honey,” Tzuyu stifled a giggle. “The marker had no effect other than making your hair messy.” 

“I know,” Chaeyoung pouted. “Why doesn't it work?”  
  
“Because to dye your hair you have to go to a saloon and get bleach put in it then you have to color it orange,” Tzuyu explained, bending down to Chaeyoung’s level. Chaeyoung just looked at her confused. “Why do you like orange hair honey?”

“Can we go to a place and get my hair orange?"  
  
“No Chaeng, the chemicals are bad for you, maybe when your older."  
  
“How much older? I’ll be four soon.”  
  
“You need to be an adult before you can dye your hair orange okay?” Chaeyoung pouted and Tzuyu ruffled her daughter’s hair, her fingers being dyed orange with the washable marker in her daughter’s hair. 

“Can Mama dye her hair orange?”  
  
“Honey, that wouldn't look very good, why do you want to see orange hair so bad?"  
  
“Because orange is my new favorite color!” Chaeyoung’s favorite color changed just about every week. This was the first time she asked to dye her hair.

“Well, I'm sorry, but you can look at the woman in this catalog okay?” Chaeyoung pouted.  
  
“Mama I’m hungry,” Chaeyoung changed the subject. 

“Lunch is coming soon okay?” Chaeyoung nodded. “Can you wait or do you need a snack?”  
  
“I can wait," Chaeyoung answered, arranging the mixture of magazines and her own art. 

“Thank you Chaeng, I have one more appointment then I can take you wherever you want for lunch.” Tzuyu looked into Chaeyoung’s eyes. “So think of what you want for lunch okay?"  
  
“I will,” Chaeyoung smiled.  
  
“Okay, now you promise to only color on the paper until I get back?”  
  
“Pinky promise,” Chaeyoung answered, holding her small pinky out for Tzuyu.

“Pinky promise,” Tzuyu repeated. “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Okay Mama,” Chaeyoung turned away from her and picked up the purple marker, drawing something on the page with a focused look on her face. Tzuyu took that as her cue and went back to her office, waiting for the nurse to come call her back. She sighed and pulled out her phone, opening her text from Dahyun.

 

from: dububu

8:29 am

tzuyu baby u didn't kiss me before you left :(

 

to: dububu

11:23 am

punishment for putting shaving cream on me while i slept… again…

 

from: dububu

11:24 am

u were mean to me this morning i thought that counted as punishment :(

 

to: dububu

11:24 am

read 11:24 am

 

from: dububu

11:24 am

no don’t ignore me baby i’m sorry i love you and it was chaengie’s idea <3

 

to: dububu

11:24 am

fine, i forgive you or whatever

 

Tzuyu smiled at her phone.

 

from: dububu

11:25 am

yay :)! how’s chaengie doing?

 

to: dububu

11:25 am

 she tried to dye her hair orange with her markers

 

from: dububu

11:25 am

really ┌╏ º □ º ╏┐why did she do that?

 

to: dububu

11:26 am

because she saw some idol with orange hair in a magazine and wanted to be like her, but it's okay i explained to her she can’t dye her hair because the chemicals are bad for her and that we can’t dye our hair orange because it would look bad

 

from: dububu

11:26 am

hm….

 

to: dububu

11:26 am

anyway how’s the shoot going?

 

from: dububu

11:26 am

the couple is really nice and we’ll be done with the preliminary shoot soon! they like my photos so far and are basically letting me direct so :)

 

to: dububu

11:27 am

that’s great. i have one more appointment before i'm taking chaengie to lunch if you finish early maybe you could pick up chaeng?  
  
from: dububu

11:27 am

i’ll try… no promises

 

to: dububu

11:27 am

i know, just text me if you finish early

 

from: dububu

11:27 am

i will!!

 

to: dububu

11:27 am

great gtg my nurse is calling me back for my next appointment

 

from: dububu

11:27 am

okay good luck! i love you <3

 

to: dububu

11:28 am

thanks… 

 

to: dububu

11:28 am

i love you too

 

Tzuyu turned off her phone with a small blush, because no matter how many times Dahyun told her she loved her she would never get tired or used to it, before leaving the device on her desk and leaving her office.

 

xx

 

Chaeyoung wanted kimchi stew for lunch, so they didn't have to go very far. The walked through the shopping center behind Tzuyu’s office after they had finished, Chaeyoung licking a small cone of vanilla ice cream as they walked. 

“Mama look!” Chaeyoung pointed to a woman with blonde hair. 

"Don't point Chaeyoung it's rude,” Tzuyu told her child, taking a small bite of her own ice cream. "Besides, that’s not orange baby, that’s blonde.”

“Close enough,” Chaeyoung shrugged. Tzuyu looked at Chaeyoung, praying to god she wouldn’t have ice cream dripping all over herself. It didn't work, Chaeyoung had ice cream dipping down her arms and her face, and the three year old didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest as she ate more of her ice cream. 

“Come on Chaengie let’s go get cleaned up,” Tzuyu sighed. 

“You promised we could go to the toy store," Chaeyoung pouted. 

“Fine,” Tzuyu sighed, not in the mood to argue with her toddler. She turned in the direction of the store, pulling a happy Chaeyoung with her.  
  
“Mama is the ice cream good?”  
  
“Yes it is, don't you think?”  
  
“Yes, it's really good,” Chaeyoung smiled. 

“Don't tell mommy you got ice cream okay? She’ll get jealous.”  
  
“Jeal-ous?"  
  
“It will make mommy sad we got ice cream without her,” Tzuyu explained. “Finish your ice cream before we go inside okay?” Chaeyoung nodded, licking up the rest of her ice cream and eating her cone quickly. Tzuyu dug some napkins out of her pocket and wetted them with her spit, her face scrunching up at how gross it was, wiped Chaeyoung’s hand and cheeks. Chaeyoung whined, trying to squirm out of her hold to run into the store. Once she was done, she let go of Chaeyoung and opened the door for her, looking around for a trash can. She sighed when she didn't find one, following Chaeyoung into the store with the bunched up napkins in her hands.

“Mama, look it's mommy,” Chaeyoung pointed to a stuffed tofu toy. Tzuyu laughed, taking a quick picture of the toy and following Chaeyoung further into the store. Chaeyoung inspected the art supplies carefully, and Tzuyu was worried she would ask for something. She didn't want to tell her no, but she had already gotten her ice cream. She didn't want to spoil Chaeyoung. “Can I have this?” Chaeyoung held out a water color paint set and Tzuyu sighed. 

“Let me see how much it is,” Tzuyu took it from Chaeyoung and inspected the label. It was reasonably priced, and besides the hair incident Chaeyoung had been pretty good earlier, so Tzuyu nodded. She bent down and picked up Chaeyoung with one arm, the child rubbing her eyes. 

Tzuyu went over to the counter of the sparsely populated store, she wasn't surprised, it was the middle of the day on a Friday, not the busiest time or day for a toy store. She paid for Chaeyoung's paint quickly and noticed Chaeyoung was falling asleep in her arms. It was close to her nap time, and Tzuyu knew that if she tried to keep Chaeyoung up for longer than her nap she would become ‘demon Chaeyoung’ as Dahyun dubbed her. On the small hike back to her office, she tried to walk quickly, in hopes that the faster she walked the sooner she could get Chaeyoung to somewhere she can lay down. Once she got back, she was a bit sweaty from the Spring weather and she wanted desperately to take off her coat. 

She put Chaeyoung down on a plush chair in the waiting room, digging a blanket and Chaeyoung’s small stuffed tiger, she couldn't sleep without out of her backpack and wrapped Chaeyoung and her stuffed animal up in the blanket. She sat Chaeyoung down in her lap, the child curling into a ball and closing her small eyes. Tzuyu knew she only had ten minutes left in her lunch break, and she wasn't sure where she should let Chaeyoung nap while she worked, but she didn’t find herself caring much as Chaeyoung fell asleep on top of her. 

Tzuyu moved Chaeyoung to the corner of the lobby, carrying the child gently as not to disturb her sleep and arranging her blanket to make sure Chaeyoung was comfortable. She leaned down and gave Chaeyoung a kiss before she went to her office. She hoped Dahyun would finish early and maybe make it in before Chaeyoung woke up from her nap.  
  
xx

 

“Mama,” Tzuyu was in the middle of consulting with a patient’s owner when Chaeyoung decided to barge in with messy hair and disheveled clothing. 

“Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu sighed in frustration and picked up her daughter. “I'm so sorry Ms. Jung, this shouldn't take long.”  
  
“Of course, take your time," The old lady smiled at her gently and Tzuyu nodded before carrying Chaeyoung back to the lobby. She put Chaeyoung down in her previous chair where her art supplies were laying out. She sighed when Chaeyoung looked at her with a pout.

“Chaeyoung I’m working," Tzuyu hissed at her daughter. 

“I wanted a hug,” Chaeyoung pouted. “You were gone when I woke up and I was scared."  
  
“I’m sorry honey, but I’m with a patient right now, so I'm going to need you to color for me right now.”  
  
"I'm tired of coloring," Chaeyoung pouted. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, maybe you could paint with your new paints?”  
  
“Fine…” Chaeyoung rubbed her eyes, Tzuyu gently pulling her hand away from her face. 

“Don't do that honey it's bad for your eyes,” Tzuyu sighed. “I'll get you a cup and some water, keep the paint on the paper this time okay?"

  
"Yes Mama,” Chaeyoung yawned. Tzuyu walked over to the water cooler in the corner of the room, getting a plastic cup and filling it with cold water for Chaeyoung. She put it down in front of Chaeyoung and unwrapped the new paint set, putting the brush in water.  
  
“Are you good?”  
  
“Yes Mama,” Chaeyoung still had a pout etched on her face. 

"Thank you Chaeng, I promise I’ll be done and we can go home soon,” Tzuyu promised. 

“Mama," Chaeyoung pulled Tzuyu’s shirt. “Kiss?"  
  
“Okay,” Tzuyu kissed Chaeyoung's forehead before she left the tired toddler.

“I’m sorry again Ms. Jung, her teachers are having a training day and I didn't know about it until yesterday,” Tzuyu sighed.

“It's alright Ms. Kim-Chou, she's very cute, she reminds me of my granddaughter,” Tzuyu’s heart swelled with pride at the comment. 

“Thank you, anyway, your cat is now up to date on her shots and she should be okay to go to any cat boarding facility from today onward," Tzuyu looked towards the door. She knew Chaeyoung wouldn't last forever, she just hoped four o’clock would come sooner. 

 

xx

 

“Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu smiled as she walked into the lobby. “I'm done,” She sighed in relief. She looked at her daughter, she was playing with a white puppy while the dog's owner watched. 

“Mama!” Chaeyoung smiled and ran over to hug Tzuyu's leg. “His name is Sarangie,” Chaeyoung pointed to the puppy.  
  
“Did you say thank you to Sarangie’s owner?” Chaeyoung nodded and ran to the dog's owner. 

"Thank you," She smiled at him. He nodded his head with a small smile as he lifted his dog into his lap. Tzuyu nodded at him and went to gather Chaeyoung's things from the table. She dumped the murky water out of the plastic cup in the bathroom sink, Chaeyoung following her like a lost puppy. She finished packing Chaeyoung's things before she picked her daughter up with one arm. 

“Thank you for watching her Ms. Kim,” She told her receptionist. 

“Of course, Chaeyoungie was a pretty good girl,” The receptionist smiled. 

“Good for her age,” Tzuyu giggled. “Anyway, see you on Monday Ms. Kim."  
  
“See you then Ms. Kim-Chou," The receptionist returned. “Good bye Chaeyoung.” Chaeyoung shyly buried her face in Tzuyu’s neck and shyly waved. Tzuyu offered a small smile in place of her daughter's shyness and walked out to her car with Chaeyoung hanging off of her. 

"Did you have fun today?” Tzuyu asked as she buckled Chaeyoung into her car seat. 

“Yeah," Chaeyoung smiled. "I have lots of drawing to show you and Mommy.”  
  
“Hm, well I look forward to seeing them,” She smiled at Chaeyoung as she went to the front seat and adjusted her mirror. 

“Is mommy home already?”  
  
“I don’t know, I texted her, but she hasn't answered me.”  
  
“Hm…” Tzuyu looked back at Chaeyoung as she was pulling out of her parking spot. 

“She probably wil be home Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu told her child.  
  
"I hope so."

  
  
xx

 

“Mommy!” Chaeyoung screamed as she ran inside. “Mommy!” 

“In here Chaengie!” Chaeyoung smiled at Tzuyu and threw her backpack to the side. Tzuyu smiled back and Chaeyoung ran into the living room. Tzuyu took her shoes off and picked up Chaeyoung’s bag, becoming panicked when she heard a loud squeal coming from Chaeyoung. 

She went into the living room and found her daughter jumping and down at something. She was confused as to what until she looked up at her wife. 

“Dahyun!”  
  
“Mommy you dyed your hair!” Chaeyoung squealed as she ran forward to hug Dahyun. 

“Mama told me you wanted to see orange hair, the saloon was out of orange dye but I did get it bleached for you." Dahyun picked up Chaeyoung, who started playing with her hair.

"I can color it for you!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" Dahyun smiled at her child. 

“Nope, nope, shutting that down.” Tzuyu finally intervened, getting over the shook of seeing her wife with blonde hair. 

“Aww Tzuyu don’t be the fun police," Dahyun pouted. 

“Dahyun you dyed your hair, how much extra time did you have?”  
  
“The shoot finished at twelve, I got home about thirty minutes ago," Dahyun informed. "Anyway, Chae, how was your day with Mama?”  
  
“It was good! I drew lot’s of pictures for the fridge,” Chaeyoung beamed. “And Mama got me some new paint. And some ice cream.”  
  
"You got ice cream without me?” Dahyun asked, feigning offense.

"Chaeyoung you weren't supposed to tell her remember?” Tzuyu asked. 

“Oh yeah! Sorry Mama,” Tzuyu sighed and took in the sight of her wife. Dahyun looked good with blonde hair, and she was wearing a revealing black shirt. She looked beautiful, sexy even, to Tzuyu and she had to resist the urge to kiss her wife hard in front of Chaeyoung. 

 

xx

 

"You really let her do it?” Tzuyu rolled her eyes as she helped Dahyun wash her now orange hair in the sink. It was long after Chaeyoung's bedtime, the girl having exhausted herself talking about her many art pieces from her day.  
  
“It’s called washable marker for a reason," Dahyun retorted, standing up with her dripping wet hair. “Thanks Tzu-tzu, didn’t want to take a shower until tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Yeah yeah," Tzuyu handed her wife a towel, Dahyun drying her hair slowly. 

"You sound mad."  
  
“You bleached your hair without telling me," Tzuyu pouted.

“Are you mad at me? Does it look bad?” Dahyun looked sullen and Tzuyu’s heart couldn't stand it.  
  
“No- No you look great Dahyun,” Dahyun beamed at her. 

"You look pretty cute yourself in those pajamas Tzu-tzu,” Dahyun teased, unwrapping her hair from the towel and pulling the damp hair into a bun. “Kiss?" Dahyun wrapped her arms around Tzuyu's neck. Tzuyu leaned in and kissed Dahyun slowly, trying to convey all her love for her wife through the kiss.

“Don't do that again,” Tzuyu whispered against Dahyun lips as she pulled away.

“What?"

  
“Dye your hair without warning me, I almost kissed you in front of Chaeyoung."  
  
“Hm, I guess it was a good idea then,” Dahyun smirked. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too.” Tzuyu stuttered, recognizing the dark look in Dahyun’s eyes.  
  
 "You want to take this to bed?” Tzuyu flushed a deep shade of red at her wife’s words, Dahyun just smiling at her and pulling her to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! if you liked this please check out my sns  
> twitter: @onceuponaloona  
> tumblr: @onceuponaloonatic

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!  
> if you enjoyed consider following my sns  
> @onceuponaloona on twitter  
> @onceuponaloonatic on tumblr


End file.
